


Охота выбирает тебя

by hisaribi, OhotnikiNaNechist



Series: WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 [17]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hunter!Stiles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhotnikiNaNechist/pseuds/OhotnikiNaNechist
Summary: Ровхед похищает детей, а у Стайлза остался последний шанс показать Джону на что он способен.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hunting Chooses You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880560) by [lapsus_calami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsus_calami/pseuds/lapsus_calami). 



> Примечание: 5 часть перевода серии "Никто не выбирает такую жизнь", с 4 частью можно ознакомиться в выкладке, для понимания происходящего не обязательно читать прошлые части; таймлайн СПН до начала сериала, TW после третьего сезона  
> Предупреждение: в четвёртой главе присутствует сцена смерти второстепенного персонажа-ребёнка.
> 
> Задание: "Перекрёсток, выбор".

  
– Просто дай мне ещё один шанс! – отчаянно просил Стайлз, следуя за Джоном от библиотеки к кухне. Бобби прислонился к кухонной тумбе и пил кофе, а Дин шёл за ними с сумками из импалы в руках. – Ещё хоть одна охота. Я буду делать всё, что ты мне скажешь. _Прошу._

– Стайлз, я ещё в Спейри всё сказал. Я не могу доверять тебе на охоте, ты не можешь остаться, – ответил Джон, наполняя себе чашку кофе и делая большой глоток. – Ничего не изменилось.

Стайлз зажмурился, судорожно втянув воздух в попытке оставаться как можно более спокойным.

– Просто ещё одна охота, Джон. Это всё, о чём я прошу.

Джон вздохнул.

– Я дал тебе целых четыре от Филадельфии и досюда. У тебя было уже пять охот, и восемьдесят процентов времени ты просто не слушаешь. Одна охота не заставит меня передумать.

– Прошу, – повторил Стайлз. Себе он больше напоминал заевшую пластинку, но ничего другого сказать, чтобы убедить Джона, он не мог.

Бобби поднял бровь и решил, что настал лучший момент, чтобы вытащить папку для документов из стопки на углу и кинуть её на стол. Внезапный громкий хлопок заставил Стайлза подпрыгнуть, из-за чего двое старших охотников скосили на него взгляды, но промолчали.

– Бобби, что это? – устало спросил Джон.

Тот снова опёрся на тумбу и уставился в пространство между Стайлзом и Джоном.

– В нескольких часах к западу завёлся ровхед. Собирался сам с ним разобраться, – он многозначительно смерил Джона взглядом, – но может вам троим стоит проверить.

– Сингер, – провёл Джон рукой по лицу.

– Ну смотри, ты сам сказал, что ещё одна охота не изменит твоего мнения. Так в чём проблема?

– Проблема в том, что грёбанный пацан убьёт себя, – пробормотал Джон, а затем вылил оставшийся кофе в раковину и вышел.

Бобби вздохнул, скрещивая руки на груди.

– Ну, он не сказал нет, – отметил он и взглянул на Стайлза. – Лучше иди собирай вещи, пацан.

Тот вздохнул и на секунду прикрыл с облегчением глаза.

– Спасибо.

– Будь так добр, Стайлз, – сказал Бобби и отвернулся, чтобы собрать тарелки со стола, – если хочешь остаться, попробуй доверять их суждениям хоть немного. Слушайся Джона, он тебе поможет.

Стайлз сглотнул и молча выскочил из комнаты, потому что сердце слишком громко стучало в ушах, чтобы можно было действительно услышать хоть что-то. У него руки тряслись, когда он скидывал всё в свою спортивную сумку, притормозив только чтобы осторожно положить туда ноутбук. Собачка молнии застряла, когда Стайлз потянул её, чтобы закрыть, зажевала часть одной из его футболок, и он резко дёрнул бегунок, когда стало понятно, что она окончательно и бесповоротно застряла. Стайлз нахмурился, обернул футболку вокруг руки и вцепился в её. Затем дёрнул. Ткань порвалась как раз когда позади кто-то кашлянул.

Сумка с громким стуком выпала из рук. Стайлз удивлённо отшатнулся и на своё счастье умудрился поймать падающую с прикроватной тумбочки лампу прежде, чем та разбилась о пол.

– Хорошие рефлексы, – сказал Джон, скрестив руки на груди, и прислонился к дверному проёму. – Но тебе стоит поработать над этой остаточной реакцией. Ничего хорошего не получится, если ты навернёшься с лестницы, когда на тебя выпрыгнет призрак.

Стайлз прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать чего лишнего, насильно закрыл рот и поправил лампу. Он поднял сумку с пола – чёртова молния всё ещё была закрыта только наполовину, так ещё и между зубчиков застряла красная ткань – и молча прошёл мимо Джона к выходу из комнаты.

– Стайлз, – резкий, почти приказной тон.

Тот повёл плечом под лямками сумки и повернулся к Джону, убедившись, что его лицо приняло удобоваримое выражение.

– Что? – спросил он, гордый собой за ровный тон.

– Просто хочу объяснить, чего ожидаю от тебя, если ты пойдёшь на эту охоту.

Стайлз кивнул.

– И чего же? – уточнил он, когда Джон не продолжил.

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты доверял мне.

– И почему я должен доверять тебе, если ты мне не доверяешь?

Джон приподнял бровь и сделал пару шагов в сторону Стайлза, который не сдвинулся с места.

– Скажи мне, Стайлз, – начал он, и его голос низко грохотнул по коридору. Джон подошёл ещё ближе. – Кому из нас двоих в действительности нужен другой?

Стайлз опустил глаза и ничего не сказал, потому что ответ был чертовски очевиден, как и было понятно, что Джону он известен. Он сам сказал это Дину несколько дней назад. Джону он не нужен, он его не хочет, но Стайлз вернётся почти к самому началу без него и Дина.

– Дин сказал мне, что ты неплохо справляешься с рукопашным. Бобби впечатлён твоими навыками поиска информации. Мы начнём учить тебя обращению с огнестрелом. Пойдёшь с нами, – сказал Джон, слишком быстро переключаясь с пугающего тона на нормальный, так что у Стайлза всё ещё остались подозрения. – Я пытаюсь пойти другим путём, и это действительно твой последний шанс. Ты идёшь с нами на охоту, ты доверяешь нам и, что важнее, ты доверяешь мне, и это может сыграть тебе на руку. На это-то ты способен?

Стайлз неуверенно кивнул, но снова ничего не сказал. Лгать проще молча.

– Хорошо, – сказал Джон и похлопал его по плечу, обходя в коридоре. – Кидай своё барахло в машину.

Стайлз спустился по лестнице следом и слабо улыбнулся Бобби, когда проходил мимо. Тот махнул ему рукой и Стайлз остановился в двери, посмотрев обратно в сторону кухни. Бобби прислонился к дверному проёму и вопросительно поднял бровь.

– Есть что сказать, пацан?

– Просто… спасибо, Бобби, – ответил Стайлз, устроив сумку удобнее на плече, и постучал пальцами по двери. – За всё, в смысле.

Бобби вздохнул и наклонил голову в сторону двери.

– Иди, или Джон уедет без тебя. Снова. И я больше не вынесу твоей болтовни о вампирах.

– Спасибо, – повторил Стайлз.

– Выметайся из моего дома, Стайлз, – сказал Бобби и щёлкнул полотенцем в его сторону. – И не теряй мой номер. Звони, если что-то понадобится.

Тот кивнул и ещё раз махнул рукой, а затем побежал к машине. Дин говорил с Джоном возле багажника. Последний покачал головой, затем забрался на водительское кресло. Дин же улыбнулся Стайлзу, забрав у него сумку, и кинул её в багажник, захлопнув его. Затем похлопал его по плечу на пути в к пассажирскому креслу и сел в машину. Стайлз забрался на заднее сидение.

– Значит, ровхед, – начал он, когда Джон тронулся с дорожки. Стайлз не сводил глаз со свалки, всё больше удаляющейся от них. Дин развернулся на своём сидении, и он перевёл всё внимание на него. – Что это вообще такое?

– Ровхед – это разновидность бугимена, – ответили ему.

Стайлз поднял бровь, более чем уверенный, что услышал хор тысяч плачущих детей от этой новости.

– Бугимен реален?

– Разновидность бугимена, – вклинился Джон. – Бугимен имеет множество разновидностей в мифологии. Этот конкретный уходит корнями в ирландские сказания.

– Верно. Так что ровхеды, в соответствии с мифами, живут в трубах и под раковинами. Они топят непослушных детей и награждают хороших, – объяснил Дин.

– Больше похоже на Крампуса, чем на бугимена, – прокомментировал Стайлз и отметил странный взгляд Джона в его сторону через зеркало заднего вида. – Я так предполагаю, мифы не совсем верны?

– Не совсем, – сказал Дин. – Ровхеды любят тёмные и влажные места. Типа подвалов, но ещё пещеры, погреба или склепы. Они питаются детьми, но не переменутся и другой пищей. Они большие, волосатые и уродливые штуки с когтями. Не особо разумные, скорее как умные собаки.

Стайлз усмехнулся на это.

– Так как их убить?

– Это самая весёлая часть, – усмехнулся Дин. – Их надо поджарить хрустящей корочки.

– Значит, огонь? – спросил Стайлз. – Я начинаю понимать, почему он стал одним из трёх правил.

– Не огонь, – поправил Джон, когда они выехали на шоссе, на запад к Рапид Сити. – Электричество.

***

Стайлз уставился на маленькую хижину с долей отвращения, его сумка тяжестью свисала с плеча. Если честно, это была скорее лачуга с покосившимися дверями и без ставней. Одно окно нараспашку, а маленькая горка снега, вопреки всему, всё ещё не растаяла в тени северной стены. Стайлз честно ожидал, что дверь слетит с петель, когда Джон с силой дёрнул её на себя.

– Вау, – сказал Стайлз, позволяя как можно большему количеству сарказма просочиться в его голос. – Дом милый дом.

Дин усмехнулся и хлопнул Стайлза по плечу.

– Это не надолго.

– Он выглядит так, словно хочет меня убить. До смерти. Будто он хочет, чтобы я, ничего не подозревая, прошёл через эту дверь, чтобы он мог покрошить меня на крохотные кусочки в подвале, – сказал Стайлз с хмурым взглядом, всё ещё направленным на хижину. – Словно бешеная семья деревенщин, продолжающих свой род инцестом, выскочит из леса и превратит меня в неопознанную кучу плоти. Словно подземная секретная сеть высокопоставленных лиц хочет заманить меня, усыпить и убить в качестве жертвы злобным гигантским подземным богам.

Дин прищурился и убрал руку с плеча Стайлза.

– Чувак, – вручил он ему ещё одну сумку. – Ты смотришь слишком много фильмов ужасов.

– Не существует такого понятия, как смотреть слишком много фильмов ужасов, – со вздохом сказал Стайлз, забрав сумку, и пошёл в сторону дома.

– Действительно, – согласился Дин, заперев багажник и нагоняя его.

Дверь раздражающе заскрипела, когда Стайлз открыл её, а ещё ему сразу же захотелось чихнуть от затхлого запаха внутри.

– Господи, это место заброшено? Мы незаконно сюда селимся? – спросил он и таки чихнул в локоть.

– Скорее изредка занято, – сказал Дин и со стуком бросил сумки на пол, из-за чего поднялось облако пыли.

Стайлз проследил, как мышь забилась под маленькую кухонную тумбочку.

– Чем? Местной живностью?

– Калебом, – сказал Джон, заглядывая в главную комнату из, предположительно, спальни.

– А Калеб это белка? – приподнял бровь Стайлз.

Джон не ответил, проигнорировав сарказм, впрочем, как и большую часть того, что в последнее время говорил Стайлз, и вышел из дома. Объяснения на себя взял Дин.

– Калеб – друг. Еще один охотник. У него по всем штатам десятки вот таких хижин. Мы остаёмся в них, когда охотимся где-то поблизости. Идём, – сказал он и махнул рукой, зовя за собой. – Спальня там.

Стайлз пошёл следом и скептически осмотрел две кровати, двухместную и одноместную, Дин кинул свою сумку на двухместную. Он осторожно осмотрелся и заметил отсутствие каких-либо других вариантов для сна.

– Ты ведь не против спать на одной кровати, верно? – Дин поднял бровь.

– А, ну, на самом деле, – отозвался Стайлз, переступив с ноги на ногу, – я не думаю... Э, знаешь что? Я просто посплю на полу.

Дин прекратил распаковывать вещи, и сжал в руках полу-сложенную футболку.

– На полу? – повторил он. – Стайлз, не знаю смотрел ли ты на него, но если в ванной в Оклахоме ты мог подхватить герпес, то на этом полу ты заработаешь рак яичек.

Стайлз вздохнул и опустил сумку на пол, в надежде, что Дин не будет слишком углубляться в тему.

– Как ты такое вообще придумываешь? Не важно. Но да, я посплю на полу. У вас же есть спальные мешки в машине, да?

– Ну да, – медленно ответил Дин. – Но тебе не обязательно спать на полу.

– Всё в порядке. Спал в местах похуже.

– Но это не обязательно, – повторил Дин и посмотрел на Стайлза, убрав футболку обратно в сумку. – Я не против подвинуться. Мы постоянно с братом спали на одной кровати, и он вечно отбирал одеяла. И пинался во сне. Ещё говорил. Поверь, что бы ты ни сделал, мне это не помешает.

Стайлз натянул улыбку, задвинул куда подальше тянущее чувство, разрастающееся в груди, почесал затылок и пожал плечами.

– Всё в порядке, – повторил он, удерживая тон максимально нейтральным. – Меня устроит пол.

Дин перевёл всё своё внимание на сумку, но всё же резко проинёс:

– И могу я спросить почему ты так сильно хочешь устроиться на грязнющем полу?

– Не то чтобы я горю желанием спать на полу, – сказал Стайлз и прошёл глубже в комнату, чтобы найти лучшее место для ночлега. Он поморщился от больших кучек мышиного дерьма возле стен. – Я просто не хочу… спать с кем-то.

– А, точно, – сказал Дин и щёлкнул пальцами в направлении Стайлза с фальшивой улыбкой. Стайлз буквально мог видеть, как шестерёнки вертелись в его мозгу. – Ты единственный ребёнок. Наверное, не привык вообще ничем делиться, да?

Стайлз со вздохом пнул горку сухих листьев в углу.

– Не то чтобы, – он вспоминал все те разы, когда летом они со Скоттом практически жили в комнатах друг друга, иногда, неделями подряд. Они годами спали вместе, прежде чем Мелисса и его отец начали упоминать надувные матрасы или спальные мешки; да даже после этого те самые надувные матрасы большую часть времени так и лежали без дела.

– А, так значит дело во мне, – подытожил Дин, и его голос при этом звучал слишком выправленным. – Может, ты больше хочешь спать с моим отцом?

Стайлз рассмеялся от одной только мысли об этом. Не считая того, что он был наполовину уверен, что Джон хотел его убить, одна только идея того, чтобы делить кровать с ним была абсурдна.

– Чёрта с два. Помнишь, что я говорил про поцелуи? Это же касается кровати, – он замер и слабо наклонил голову, прежде чем продолжить мысль. – В смысле, если только это не мой собственный отец. Тогда я согласен.

Дин опустил сумку на пол и скрестил руки на груди.

– Ты ведь не ответишь на мой вопрос, да?

– Я уже забыл о чём вопрос вообще был, – ответил Стайлз, добавляя особенно мерзкую улыбочку, зная, что она определённо разозлит Дина достаточно, чтобы он решил не развивать тему.

Тот вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Ладно. Притащу я тебе чёртов спальный мешок, – сказал он и вышел, бормоча под нос что-то о том, как он надеется, что мыши съедят Стайлзу пальцы ног.

Сам же Стайлз ещё раз пнул кучку листьев и поморщился. Наверное, лучше всего будет спать в обуви. И в одежде. А может быть, ему не стоит спать вообще.

***

Джон провёл пальцем по карте, обрисовав кривобокий круг, охватывающий большую часть леса и три маленьких городка. Много местности, чтобы покрыть, даже несмотря на то, что она занимала лишь четверть всего национального парка. Искать ровхеда там было, словно искать иголку в стоге сена.

– Все дети пропали из одного из этих трёх городов. Четверо из Рочфорда, двое из Сильвер-Сити и один из Мистик, – сказал он, указывая на три города, которые каким-то образом создавали треугольник. – Пока что никого не было из Мерритта.

– Этот город на главном шоссе, – отметил Дин. Джон кивнул.

– Также нет сообщений из Ханны, – продолжил он, указывая на город севернее, – или из других городов, которые южнее.

– Всё равно зона поиска нереально большая, – хмуро сказал Дин. – Мы никогда не сможем всё покрыть сами за то время, что у нас есть.

– Верно. Нам нужно немного сократить её.

Дин тихо согласился и наклонился ближе, чтобы рассмотреть карту поверх плеча Стайлза.

– Ну, ровхеда скорее всего нужно будет искать...

– Стайлз, – сказал Джон, прерывая старшего сына. Тот резко поднял голову, – ранее он упорно смотрел на карту на протяжении всего обзора, – приоткрыв рот и распахнув глаза, словно не мог поверить, что Джон говорил с ним. – Что ты обо всём этом думаешь?

– Э, ты спрашиваешь меня? – выпалил он.

Джон вздохнул, и Дин покосился на него, что тот проигнорировал.

– Да, Стайлз. Я спрашиваю тебя. Ты рассматривал карту, так что скажи, о чём ты думаешь.

Стайлз опустил взгляд на карту, разложенную между ними.

– Э, ну, Дин говорил, что ровхеды любят тёмные и сырые места. Так что нам стоит начать с области возле воды. Здесь и здесь, – указал он на озеро к югу от них и водный резервуар возле крупнейшего города. – Это сократит зону поиска и, скорее всего, ровхед в пещере или может в шахте, – Джон коротко кивнул, нисколько не удивлённый, что Стайлз соединил точки, и собирался было рассказать свой финальный план, когда тот продолжил – Конечно, есть и другой выход.

Джон отклонился и немного прищурился.

– И какой же?

– Ну, искать ровхеда здесь – это как искать иголку в стоге сена, верно? – и Джон, и Дин кивнули. – Так какой же самый простой способ найти иголку? – спросил Стайлз. Он выдержал короткую паузу, взглянув на обоих, и ответил сам. – Взять магнит.

– Магнит, – повторил Дин, немного запутавшись.

Джон собрал кусочки быстрее и нахмурился на предложение Стайлза.

– Ты имеешь ввиду наживку.

– Детей крадут раз в несколько дней. С последнего прошло четыре, так что есть большая вероятность, что ровхед заберёт ещё одного сегодня ночью, – сказал Стайлз. – Три города, нас тоже трое. Мы ни за что за сегодня не сможем обследовать всю область между двумя ресурсами воды прежде чем стемнеет, так что нам следует патрулировать каждый город, и посмотреть, сможем ли мы проследовать за ним к его логову. Или, по крайней мере, сузить зону.

– Ты прямо обожаешь планы с наживками, ага? – спросил Дин, пока Джон пододвинул карту к себе, игнорируя начавшуюся перепалку, обдумывая идею Стайлза.

Тот не был неправ. Было мало шансов, что они найдут ровхеда сегодня; у них было всего лишь шесть, семь в лучшем случае, часов, прежде чем солнце сядет. Ровхед уже украл семерых детей, и ему подобные редко брали больше десяти за круг, так что он почти закончил в этой местности. Была вероятность, что большинство из этих детей уже мертвы, но всё же некоторые могли всё ещё быть живы в логове ровхеда. И лучшим способом сделать всё быстро, было бы проследить за ним.

– Хорошо, – сказал он, с лёгкостью обрывая спор между Стайлзом и Дином одним словом. Оба замолчали и выжидающе посмотрели на него. – Вот что мы сделаем. Проследим за городами сегодня. Стайлз, ты в Мистик. Дин – Рочфорд. За мной Сильвер-Сити. Стайлз, если он придёт в Мистик, всё, что тебе нужно сделать, это пойти за ним и пометить местоположение на карте, понятно? Нам лучше не будет, если тебя убьют или заберут.

Стайлз кивнул.

– Так точно.

– Хорошо. И, если мы не найдём ничего ночью, завтра осмотрим озеро и водохранилище, – сказал Джон и собрал карту. – Подремайте немного, вы двое. Ночка будет длинной.  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Мистик оказался маленьким городом. Типа _крохотным_. Стайлз даже не уверен был, что его стоило считать городом, не то чтобы он разбирался в том, что необходимо, чтобы что-то считать городом. Когда Джон оставил его здесь на пути в Сильвер-Сити, Стайлз подумал, что мужик ошибся. Но нет, Мистик был городом, который в прямом смысле состоял из примерно двух зданий и четырёх домов. Если честно, Стайлз сомневался, что здесь был ещё хоть один ребёнок, но решил, что был смысл в том, что Джон поручил ему именно этот город из трёх. Особо смотреть было не за чем, и велика была вероятность, что ровхед решит направиться в Рочфорд или Сильвер-Сити.

Стайлз поёрзал на ветви дерева и поморщился. Он даже не заметил, как потерял чувствительность в доброй половине своей пятой точки. Стайлз потёр руки. Даже в перчатках у него замёрзли пальцы. Он снова поменял позу, оседлав ветку, и прислонился к стволу. Кучку домиков и окружающий их лес обнимала тишина, и лишь иногда какая-нибудь пушистая зверушка или птица шелестела в листве да насекомые чуть слышно пели.

Это немного разочаровывало.

Не то чтобы Стайлз действительно хотел идти по пятам за огромным, питающимся детьми буги-чудищем в его жуткое логово, но на данный момент что угодно казалось лучшим, чем сидеть на чёртовом дереве ещё три часа.

Он уже начал дремать, неудобно уперевшись головой в ствол – и серьёзно, дерево было худшим место для сна, которое только можно было представить – когда в воздухе повеяло тревогой. Стайлз резко сел и развернулся, уставившись на маленькую стайку птиц, которая с громким щебетанием покинула деревья.

Потерев глаза, он с прищуром посмотрел на свой телефон, чтобы проверить время. Достаточно рано, чтобы большая часть горожан ещё спала. Стайлз спрятал телефон в карман, быстро свесился с ветки и приземлился на землю так тихо, как только мог. Он прокрался вокруг границы города в сторону, при движении в которую чувство неправильности происходящего только нарастало.

Когда Стайлз наконец-то увидел ровхеда, то сделал пару шагов назад и спрятался за деревом, пытаясь подавить накрывший его волной иррациональный страх. Это было глупо, но в слабом свете окружённый деревьями ровхед, склонившийся к земле и чего-то выжидающий, в точности походил на то, что часто преследовало его в кошмарах.

Глубоко вдохнув, Стайлз выглянул из-за пня, пригибаясь к земле, чтобы его не было видно. Ровхед был именно таким огромным и столь же страшным, каким его описал Дин. Длинные и спутанные пряди волос свисали на его массивные плечи, обёрнутые в потрёпанную ткань. В темноте Стайлз не мог разобрать черты лица, но похоже было, что у него огромные брови и немного вытянутый нос. Он спрятался за деревом и набрал быстрое сообщение Джону и Дину.

_Получатели: Дин, Джон_  
Вижу ровхеда. Сижу у него на хвосте.

Джон не ответил, но Дин отправил ответ почти сразу же.

_Отправитель: Дин_  
Надеюсь, в переносном смысле

Стайлз закатил глаза и спрятал телефон, затем развернулся, чтобы снова проверить ровхеда. Тот был на том же самом месте, что и двадцать секунд назад. Чёрт знает, чего он ждал; до рассвета оставался один или два часа. Это нервировало Стайлза.

– Какого чёрта ты удумал? – прошептал он больше для себя, прищурившись в сторону создания. – В этом жалком маленьком подобии города вообще есть ещё дети?

Словно бы услышав его, ровхед двинулся вперёд. Стайлз нахмурился, позволяя ему пройти дальше, прежде чем последовать за ним. Он шёл между деревьями, всё ближе к городу, держался немного позади, когда они подошли к самому дальнему дому. Старомодный, маленький и грязный, возможно, когда-то он был белым, но сейчас скорее выглядел коричневым. Огромный куст, похожий на монстра, пожирающего здание, почти что захватил его полностью.

Ровхед обошёл дом, почти разумно погладил единственную ставню возле окна, прежде чем медленно открыть то с большей ловкостью, чем такая махина вообще могла бы. Стайлз прижался к стене, наблюдая, как ровхед тихо пробрался внутрь. Он отклонился к дому, позволяя голове тихо удариться о сайдинг, и уставился на звёзды.

Это было неправильно, знать, что он позволяет монстру красть ребёнка, но это был самый быстрый способ найти других пропавших детей. Средство достижения цели, обязательный риск. Стайлз делал вещи похуже для менее достойных целей.

Слабый звук сопротивления быстро затих, и ровхед выскользнул из дома, исчезая в лесу. Стайлз отправил ещё одно сообщение охотникам, что он сел на хвост и шёл следом, двигаясь между деревьями с одной лишь надеждой, что ровхед его не заметит. Он сфокусировался на неуклюже свёрнутом кульке на спине ровхеда, пока они шли через лес.

Его телефон несколько раз вибрировал, пока он шёл на юго-запад от Мистика, несколько минут вдоль ручья, затем углубился в лес. Они определённо направлялись к озеру, которое было дальше от того, что возле Сильвер-Сити, и Стайлз решил, что в этом был смысл; озеро Дирфилд было более изолированным.

Прошло больше часа, прежде чем телефон Стайлза снова завибрировал в кармане. Он отстал сильнее, позволяя ровхеду продвинуться дальше, затем выудил телефон из кармана и тихо ответил.

– _Где ты?_ – хмуро потребовал ответа Джон.

– Всё ещё иду за ровхедом, – прошептал Стайлз. – На юго-запад к Дирфилду. Минут пять назад пересекли дорогу.

Стайлз слышал отдалённый звук шелеста бумаги и голос Дина на фоне, прежде чем Джон спросил:

– _Какую дорогу?_

– Не знаю, – сказал Стайлз, сползая по дереву. – Здесь много дорог и не то чтобы на грёбанных деревьях были указатели.

Джон тяжело вздохнул, и Стайлз поморщился, потому что он действительно не пытался бесить того. Это просто случалось.

– _Как далеко вы ушли?_

– Ещё раз, Джон, я не знаю. Я не шагометр, – Стайлз прошипел, всё ещё тихо. – Мы пошли к югу от Мистик. Там немного вдоль ручья, потом перешли его и дорогу. Дальше была ещё одна дорога, примерно через полтора часа. И вот эта последняя была минут через пятнадцать после вот той.

Стайлз быстро выглянул из-за дерева и резко вдохнул, так как ровхед дёрнулся и начал осматривать деревья. Он продолжал повторять в голове, словно заклинание, что он его не увидит, пока Джон быстро говорил ему в ухо.

– _Стайлз? В чём дело, Стайлз? Он тебя заметил? Стайлз?_

Сердце стучало в груди, как сумасшедшее, билось в грудной клетке, пока он замер, уставившись на кору перед собой. Через несколько секунд Стайлз снова услышал бормотание ровхеда и удаляющиеся по лесу шаги, ветки ломались и листья шуршали под ногами. Он выглянул из-за дерева, заметил удаляющуюся фигуру ровхеда и на секунду припал обратно к коре.

– _Стайлз._

– Всё в порядке, – ответил он, оттолкнувшись от дерева, и выпрямился, продолжая путь. – Всё ещё на хвосте.

– _Что случилось?_

– Ничего, – прошептал Стайлз. – Он просто остановился.

– _Он тебя увидел?_ – спросил Джон, и он услышал голос Дина на фоне, направляющий повернуть на определённую дорогу.

– Нет, не увидел.

– _Ты уверен?_

Стайлз вздохнул, на секунду фокусируясь на ровной песни искры, струящейся по венам.

– Он меня не увидел. Я уверен.

Джон не ответил. Перебросился парой слов с Дином, затем отдал тому телефон. Стайлз нахмурился от громкого треска бумаги, скорее всего карты, а потом Дин заговорил:

– _Смотри, дорога, которую ты только что перешёл это дорога Стэйт Прейри. Мы с отцом на Дирфилде. Мы сейчас поедем по ней в сторону Дачмэн, так что окажемся к северу от озера._

– Вас понял. Увидимся там, – сказал Стайлз, сбрасывая звонок, и спрятал телефон обратно в карман, притаившись за очередным деревом. Ровхед снова замер, просто стоя на маленьком подъёме, слабо освещённый лунным светом через всё ещё немного голые ветви деревьев. Стайлз хмуро посмотрел на него и присел возле дерева с тёмной и холодной корой. – Что же ты делаешь, Томми, – пробормотал он.

Стайлз приблизился к ровхеду, всё же держась немного позади, когда тот исчез за холмом. Он нырнул вниз, когда добрался до гребня, и прищурился, не сразу сумев найти ровхеда между деревьями. С другой стороны был резкий обрыв, и Стайлз понятия не имел, куда тот мог уйти. Он замер на минуту, прежде чем спуститься по скользкому скату, и остановился возле огромного валуна. Лес вокруг хранил свою тишину пока он ждал, осторожно высматривая хоть какой-то признак присутствия ровхеда.

После нескольких долгих секунд тишины Стайлз медленно поднялся на ноги и развернулся, чтобы осмотреть лес вокруг себя. Он хмуро обошёл основание холма.

– В какую жопу ты делся, Томми-ровхед? – прошептал он и развернулся, пытаясь найти двухметровое, крадущее детей чудище. Быть такого не могло, чтобы ровхед так просто исчез. – Эй, Кровавые Косточки, ко мне, мальчик, где бы ты ни был, – сказал Стайлз, позволяя голосу прозвучать чуть громче – словно звал собаку.

Он развернулся и прищурился в сторону сильно затемнённого углубления в холме, с которого только что спустился. Старый, почти завалившийся вход в шахты скрывался за разросшейся растительностью и резко врезался в холм. Стайлз прикусил губу и притормозил, прежде чем осторожно приблизиться. Его обдало тяжёлым запахом мокрой земли. Он провёл пальцами по влажным стенам и вошёл, часто мигая, чтобы глаза быстрее приспособились к почти полной темноте. Сфокусировался на происходящем спереди, чтобы сконцентрироваться на том, что мог слышать и чувствовать, а не видеть. Пальцы мерзко скользили по грязи на стенах, а воздух вокруг был холодным и застоявшимся. Обычно ему казалось, что холодный воздух пах свежестью, но в шахтах воняло пылью и грязью со слабым отзвуком гнили.

На входе не было ни следа ровхеда. Стайлз заглянул за угол, пытаясь разделить формы камня и возможного монстра. Было сложно увидеть хоть что-то, он даже мельком подумал достать телефон в качестве фонарика, но решил этого не делать. Фонарик здесь наверняка привлечёт внимание ровхеда, словно горящий маяк.

Его шаги тихим шорохом отдавались от маленьких камней, а сердце тяжело билось в груди, отстукивало неровный ритм в грудной клетке. Поразительно было, конечно, что несмотря на всё, через что он прошёл, подобное заставляло сердце биться чаще. Когда Стайлз подумал об этом логически, это немного успокоило: он всё ещё мог нормально реагировать на постоянное нахождение в опасных ситуациях.

Он завернул за другой угол, когда тёмная фигура, которую он перепутал с камнем, внезапно сдвинулась. Стайлз отшатнулся назад и скрылся за кучей камней и опилок. Он задержал дыхание, заставил себя полностью замереть и медленно считал под звук шаркающих шагов ровхеда.

Стайлз подпрыгнул, когда его телефон заработал, быстро вытащив его из кармана, так как журчание вибрации громким эхом отдавалось от стен. Яркий экран высветил имя Дина и осветил шахту так, что ровхед рявкнул и тяжело пошёл в его сторону. Стайлз не стал тратить время и отвечать на звонок, вернув телефон обратно в карман, и побежал глубже в шахты так быстро, как только мог, рукой всё ещё ведя по стенам, чтобы иметь хоть какое-то направление. Он повернул сразу же, как только получилось, направо, скользнул по коридору и снова повернул направо. Он замер здесь, заглянул за угол и глубоко вдохнул несколько раз, чтобы успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце.

Меньше чем через несколько минут, узнаваемый звук шагов ровхеда раздался в шахте, и Стайлз обматерил себя за то, что не уговорил Джона дать ему хотя бы какой-нибудь электрошокер. Вероятность, что он смог бы вырубить его, а _может_ и убить самостоятельно была ничтожна, но из-за этого у охотников возникли бы вопросы, на которые он даже не хотел пытаться отвечать.

Звук шагов ровхеда оборвался и повисла оглушающая тишина. Стайлз нахмурился из-за резкости изменений. Он выглянул за угол, пытаясь различить формы в темноте. Ровхеда нигде не было видно. Стайлз сдавленно выдохнул воздух, пытаясь придумать лучший выход. Волосы на шее поднялись, чувство нелёгкости расползлось по позвоночнику и рукам – древнее подсознательное предупреждение об опасности, которому он давно научился доверять. Стайлз медленно обернулся, почти зная, что именно там увидит, и всё равно удивился, что ровхед оказался так близко – с открытым ртом и тошнотворным дыханием, обдавшим лицо Стайлза.

Он дёрнулся, с силой упав на землю, и отполз куда подальше, быстро вставая, и побежал в шахте. Слепой бег в старой шахте, возможно, не вошёл бы в Топ Десять Тупых Вещей Которые Сделал Стайлз, но стал бы важным упоминанием. Он пытался идти по тому же пути, которым пришёл, но всё же в нём росла уверенность, что он пропустил первый поворот налево и теперь оказался в новой секции. Ровхед всё ещё бежал за ним, и Стайлз лишь чудом умудрялся держаться хоть немного дальше. Он повернул налево, резко провёл рукой по стене и поморщился, когда особо острый выступ оставил за собой царапину на его ладони.

Он только повернул ещё раз, не обратил внимание куда наступал, когда почувствовал, как земля – или, точнее, древесина – не выдержала его веса. Ощущение падения никогда не было приятным, и удивлённый вскрик резко оборвался, когда он очутился в ледяной воде. Этого он точно не ожидал. На несколько ужасающих мгновений Стайлз потерял ориентацию и не был уверен, где верх, а где низ, сердце болезненно билось в груди, а рычащая паника захватывала его разум, затем его голова оказалась на поверхности, и он болезненно начал хватать ртом воздух.

Стайлз часто моргал, пытаясь избавиться от солоноватой воды в глазах. Вода жалила, и он не мог различить ничего, кроме размытой формы дыры, через которую упал. Стайлз закашлялся и откашлял попавшую в горло воду, позволяя себе издать тихий вой истерики, когда попытался найти край и наткнулся только на прочную стену. Он сосредоточился, сделал несколько успокаивающих вдохов и выдохов, прежде чем медленно поплыть по кругу. Подавить нарастающую волну паники было уже невозможно, когда он не обнаружил ничего, кроме гладкой стены.

В четвёртом классе у них был отведён целый день на то, чтобы рассказать об опасностях заброшенных шахт. Ядовитые газы или недостаток кислорода, обвалы, оставленная особо взрывоопасная старая взрывчатка, сломанные или хрупкие лестницы, глубокие скважины и вода. Вода могла занимать дыры в полу, или заполнять дно скважин. «Человек может утонуть,» – подчеркнул приглашённый лектор. Скотт внимательно слушал его с широко распахнутыми глазами в тот день. Лидия ответила почти на все заданные вопросы. А Стайлз рисовал кинеограф на краях памфлета « _Держитесь Подальше От Заброшенных Шахт_ », на странице, где человек падал в воду на дне скважины.

Он здесь застрял. В луже-переростке ледяной воды. Разумеется, Стайлз мог удержаться на поверхности несколько часов, но в какой-то момент он устанет и утонет. Это даже немного унизительно, учитывая все другие шансы, которые ему давала жизнь для смерти. Утонуть в школьном бассейне, пытаясь удержать парализованного оборотня, когда их пыталась убить дикая канима, было куда более героическим, чем навернуться в воду в заброшенной шахте.

Стайлз замер, прислонил голову к стене и заставил себя сделать несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы остановить поток мыслей. Он отсюда выберется. Не важно, что единственный выход, это та самая дыра, через которую он попал туда. Не важно, что из такой скважины невозможно выбраться. Неважно, что ровхед шатался где-то над ним. Он выберется. Всё, что ему нужно было – это верить.

***

Дин нахмурился и наклонился вперёд, только заметив движение по линии деревьев, и отклонился обратно, когда оказалось, что это очередная зверушка перебежала дорогу. Отец поменял позу на сидении, и хотя ничего не собирался говорить, Дин понял, что столь долгое отсутствие Стайлза действовало ему на нервы точно так же.

– И сколько нам ждать? – спросил он и ещё раз напомнил себе, что Стайлз не должен был быть в опасности, пока просто шёл следом за ровхедом. Проблема была в том, что, конечно, речь шла о Стайлзе, и Дин уже знал его достаточно долго, чтобы заметить у него определённые проблемы с импульсивностью. Добавить ещё обескураживающе малое чувство самосохранения и недостаток знаний об определённых сверхъестественных вещах, и получался настоящий рецепт катастрофы.

Отец сменил позу в водительском сидении, вздохнул и вытянул руку вдоль двери.

– Дадим ему ещё пятнадцать минут.

– И что потом? Будем искать его в тёмном лесу?”

– Мы ему позвоним, – ответил отец тоном, который отчётливо означал, что он считал, что Дину необходимо сфокусироваться.

Тот нахмурился и растянулся вдоль двери со своей стороны.

– Что если он не… Чёрт подери! – воскликнул он и дёрнулся в сторону от окна, когда что-то тяжёлое ударило в него со звучным шлепком. У него ушла минута на то, чтобы узнать в утопленной крысе с безумной улыбкой Стайлза и распахнуть дверь с большей силой, чем он обычно позволял применять к своей детке, из-за чего Стайлз немного отшатнулся.

– Э-эй, – только и выдавил он сквозь стук зубов и встал прямо, обернув руки вокруг себя. Стайлз трясся достаточно сильно, чтобы у Дина возникло слабое беспокойство, что тот умудрился как-то себя нокаутировать. Однако, дрожь была хорошим знаком; она означала, что идиот каким-то образом умудрился не подхватить переохлаждение.

– Какого чёрта с тобой случилось? – требовательно спросил Дин и забрался обратно в машину, чтобы достать потрёпанный плед, который они хранили на заднем сидении. Отец вопросительно поднял бровь, наблюдая за ним, и пробормотал что-то настолько тихо, что Дин не разобрал слов. Водительская дверь скрипнула, когда отец открыл её, встал, опёрся руками о крышу машины и тяжело осмотрел Стайлза.

– Что произошло? – спросил он, повторив вопрос с большей твёрдостью.

Стайлз благодарно вцепился в плед, который Дин накинул ему на плечи, свёл края вместе и дыхнул на свои руки, прежде чем ответить:

– У-у-упал в в-во-воду.

Дин нахмурился.

– Ты упал в озеро? – скептически спросил он.

– Нет, – сказал Стайлз и покачал головой, а может он просто дрожал. – В шш-ша-шахте.

– Ты отметил локацию на карте? – спросил отец, пока Дин пытался уложить в своей голове тот факт, что Стайлзу настолько не повезло, что он упал в воду в чёртовой шахте. Боже мой, пацану вообще повезло, что он жив остался.

– Я, э, п-по-потерял его, – сказал Стайлз, умудрившись выглядеть крайне смущённым этим фактом.

Отец вздохнул и провёл рукой по рту.

– Как думаешь, сможешь найти дорогу обратно?

Стайлз кивнул.

– Ага, это там, – он сказал и собрался уйти обратно в лес. Дин схватил его за руку и удержал, когда Стайлз случайно потерял устойчивость от резкого движения.

– Не сейчас, – сказал он, и Стайлз непонимающе уставился на него, затем взглянул на отца, который согласно кивнул.

– П-по-почему нет?

– Чувак, ты сейчас в ледышку превратишься. На улице минус пять где-то, – сказал Дин, поразившись, что на это вообще нужно указывать. Стайлз всё ещё дрожал под пледом и у него щеки были красными, а губы почти синими. Дин даже был уверен, что в его волосах нашелся бы иней. – Нам нужно тебя отвезти обратно в хижину.

Стайлз моргнул, затем указал в сторону леса.

– Н-но р-р-ровхед, де-дети...

– Я пойду поищу шахту. Дин, отвези Стайлза хижину и согрей, – приказал отец и достал сумку с оружием, которую они чуть ранее расположили на заднем сидении импалы. Когда Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы, наверняка, поспорить, тот добавил. – От того, что ты будешь шататься в темноте и морозить свою задницу, толку не будет. Полезай в машину.

– Я т-так п-п-полагаю, что г-горячий д-душ мне н-н-не св-светит? – спросил Стайлз, усаживаясь на пассажирское сидение. Он смотрел с надеждой, пока тот закрывал дверь.

Дин рассмеялся и покачал головой.

– Боюсь нет, приятель.

***

Стайлз выглядел довольно-таки нелепо во всех тех слоях одежды. Он без задней мысли теребил бинт, который Дин наложил на его руку чуть ранее. На нём были водолазка с длинными рукавами, а ещё свитер, одна из толстовок Дина, и его собственная красная толстовка и куртка. А ещё пара спортивных штанов и какие-то излишне пушистые носки. Он сидел возле стены, и спальный мешок, который Дин дал ему ранее, сбился вокруг его бёдер.

– Как дела, Зефирный Человек?

Стайлз недовольно посмотрел на него, опустив капюшон ниже, и натянул рукава толстовки на ладони.

– Да пошёл ты.

– Ой ну не будь таким букой, я тебе подарочек принёс, – протянул ему Дин кружку горячего кофе. Стайлз недоверчиво на него взглянул, но взял её, обернув вокруг неё пальцы и прижав ближе к себе со стоном признательности. Он сделал глоток и ожидаемо поморщился.

– Фу, мерзость. Что ты с ним сделал?

– Ничего, – сказал Дин и пожал плечами. – Просто сделал его из зёрен, которые нашёл в ящиках. Им, наверное, больше года.

– Ну, спасибо за горячую кружку отвратительной воды, – пробормотал Стайлз и сделал ещё один экспериментальный глоток.

– Знаешь, – усмехнулся Дин, – лучший способ согреться это тепло тела, – сказал он и с намёком подвигал бровями.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

– Если полезешь с обнимашками, то, клянусь богом, я вылью тебе на голову этот говняный кофе.

– Можно тогда я просто присяду? – Стайлз пожал плечами, и Дин принял это за «да», опускаясь на пол рядом с ним. Он приблизился достаточно близко, чтобы касаться плечами, и проигнорировал хмурый взгляд Стайлза. Тот всё ещё казался холодным, даже несмотря на слои ткани, и раз в несколько секунд Дин чувствовал, как дрожь проходила по всему его телу.

– Значит, – начал он, – у тебя есть ещё и необнимательное правило?

Стайлз поднял одну бровь.

– А у тебя нет?

– Конечно, есть, – ответил Дин. – Но обычно я готов подстроиться под ситуацию, когда речь идёт о первой стадии гипотермии.

Стайлз снова закатил глаза.

– У меня нет гипотермии. Для этого моё тело должно быть холоднее тридцати пяти градусов.

– Ты упал в воду в _шахте_ посреди _ночи_ в Южной Дакоте. Более чем уверен, что твоя температура была ниже тридцати пяти. Да и всё ещё может быть, – добавил он и потянулся, чтобы коснуться лба Стайлза. Тот нахмурился, отстраняясь, и оттолкнул руку Дина от своего лица.

– Я не буду с тобой обниматься, – бесцветно проговорил он.

– Почему нет? – спросил Дин, намеренно сохраняя шутливый тон, несмотря на всю серьёзность вопроса. – Должен тебе сообщить, меня очень рекомендуют, спроси кого угодно, и тебе расскажут, что со мной просто восхитительно обниматься. К тому же, ты уже поцеловал меня, так какая разница?

Стайлз фыркнул в кружку.

– Ты должен уже отпустить и забыть тот поцелуй.

– Так и сделаю, – решил поторговаться Дин. – Если ты ответишь на мой вопрос.

– В смысле, почему я не буду с тобой обниматься? – спросил Стайлз и слабо усмехнулся, когда Дин кивнул. – Почему тебя это вообще заботит? Так хочешь меня обнять?

Дин сжал губы в тонкую линию. Ответом на вопрос Стайлза было «нет, не то чтобы». Конечно, он _обнял бы_ , потому что тот выглядел так, словно готов был развалиться на кусочки от дрожи, а Дин на своей шкуре знал, что переохлаждение – фиговая штука, но суть проблемы была не в том, хотел ли обниматься Дин, а в том, _позволит ли_ Стайлз ему настолько приблизиться, потому что тот всегда держался на расстоянии. Для начала, он делал это как в физическом, так и в эмоциональном плане, и чем ближе к нему становился Дин на эмоциональном уровне, тем дальше он отстранялся физически. Помимо тренировок ближнего боя, за любым прикосновением с того самого момента, как Стайлз рассказал ему об Эли, следовал рассчётливый взгляд и любой, даже кажущийся глубоким, вопрос напрямую игнорировался.

– Так хочу.

Стайлз вздохнул, опустил кружку на колени и глубже вжался в стену.

– Нет, не хочешь. Ты просто хочешь узнать, почему я не хочу с тобой спать.

Дин моргнул.

– Э, нет, я больше чем уверен, что дело тут не в...

– Я имел ввиду на одной кровати, придурок, – прояснил Стайлз.

Дин закашлялся и почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам. Как потому что это действительно было его первым предположением, так и из-за того, как легко Стайлз мог его прочесть.

– Я задумался, – наконец-то сказал он.

– А мне подумалось, что запахло жаренным, – отметил Стайлз.

– Не зазнавайся, – сказал Дин. – Я думал о том, что ты рассказал мне у Бобби, – Стайлз покосился на него и постучал пальцами по кружке. – И о том, что ты сказал в Оклахоме. Эта Эли, девушка, о которой ты говорил, она умерла, защищая тебя, верно?

– Я думал, ты сказал, что не будешь меня больше об этом спрашивать? – отозвался Стайлз, упрямо глядя в кружку с покачивающимся в ней кофе.

– А, – с легким победным тоном продолжил Дин. – Значит ты всё же _слушал_ в тот день, – Стайлз взглянул на него и возмущённо покачал головой. Дин позволил улыбке сойти с губ, прежде чем продолжить серьёзно. – Я знаю. И я не прошу дать мне больше информации. Просто вроде как хочу понять кое-что, и мне интересно, в том ли направлении двигаюсь. Ты сказал, что кто-то из твоих друзей умер, защищая тебя. Была ли Эли одной из них?

Стайлз уставился на свои колени на несколько долгих мгновений.

– Да.

Дин затих на несколько секунд, позволяя тишине обнять их, затем мягко продолжил.

– Могу я узнать как много человек погибло?

Стайлз покачал головой, и Дин подумал, что ответ отрицательный, но затем услышал:

– Слишком много.

– Справедливо, – сказал он, хотя ответ и не дал ему информации. Один друг это уже слишком много, но то, каким образом Стайлз это произнёс, намекало, что всё же больше чем один. – И как давно?

– Ноябрь.

Это было не так давно. Дин прикрыл глаза и посчитал прошедшие месяцы.

– Ноябрь прошлого года?

Стайлз кивнул и перехватил кружку в руках.

– Ага.

– Ох, – выдохнул Дин. Обыкновенный ответ, который он давал Стайлзу в последнее время, когда пытался собраться с мыслями. Ноябрь был не больше пяти месяцев назад; неудивительно, что Стайлз представлял собой нестабильный кавардак эмоциональных проблем. – Стайлз, я знаю, что...

– Эй, Дин, – прервал его тот и тихо отставил кружку в сторону, – я правда не хочу об этом говорить. Думаю, я просто пойду спать.

Дин вздохнул и потёр переносицу.

– Нет, не пойдёшь.

– Ладно. Я буду делать вид, что сплю, и ты мне это позволишь, – рявкнул Стайлз, сползая глубже в спальный мешок, и свернулся в нём, лицом к стене.

Дин снова вздохнул, мысленно прокляв бога за то, что ему приходилось с этим возиться, затем лёг рядом со Стайлзом. Его тело лишь наполовину лежало на спальном мешке, правая нога и рука на грязном полу, но он не шевельнулся, только прижался ближе, так, что его рука была прижата к спине Стайлза. Тот замер, но не накричал на Дина, чтобы он убирался, так что это можно было счесть победой.

– Мне очень жаль твоих друзей, – наконец-то произнёс Дин, смотря при этом на пыльный потолок и паутину, которая скопилась в углу целой сетью. Этого было недостаточно, как и всегда с такими банальностями, но он не знал, что сказать.

Стайлз всё ещё периодически вздрагивал, его била слабая дрожь и а вдохи получались сдавленными. Дин ничего не говорил, просто остался в том же положении. И если бы Стайлз захотел притвориться, что это из-за переохлаждения, то Дин ему бы позволил.  



	3. Chapter 3

– Она где-то здесь, – сказал Стайлз, пробираясь под веткой дерева. Дин вздохнул позади него, в той самой манере, которая чётко показывала, как сильно он в этом сомневался. Учитывая, что это был уже пятый раз, когда он слышал, что они пришли, основания были. – В этот раз я уверен, – Стайлз продолжил идти и скатился по пологому холму, потеряв равновесие. Он притормозил падение, выставив руки, и провалился ими в подгнившие листья и грязь с мерзким хлюпаньем. Стайлз поморщился, стряхнул грязь как только мог хорошо, оставшуюся вытирая о джинсы, а затем огляделся, чтобы сориентироваться на местности. Деревья здесь выглядели куда более знакомыми в любом случае. – Вот этот гребень. Я уверен, шахта здесь.

Джон и Дин скатились следом, куда более ловко, чем Стайлз.

– Ты говорил это про три предыдущих гребня, – пробормотал Дин себе под нос.

Стайлз проигнорировал его и ускорился когда затёмнённый вход в шахту показался перед ними. Он выглядел точно так же, как прошлой ночью, тёмный и жуткий. Стайлз замер немного в стороне и прищурился в темноту, пытаясь почувствовать, находился ли ровхед внутри. Слабое дуновение доносило холод и чуть ощутимый тухлый запах. Стайлз поморщился, чувствуя, что вот-вот чихнёт, и попытался это скрыть, незаметно вдохнув и потёрев рукой лицо, пока ждал Джона и Дина.

– Ладно, парни, план помните. Стайлз, держись Дина. Встретимся здесь через два часа, – сказал Джон.

Дин хлопнул Стайлза по плечу, когда тот отдал честь Джону со словами «Так точно», и тому оставалось только постараться не упасть снова. Дин бросил на него задумчивый взгляд, но Стайлз стряхнул его руку и пошёл следом за Джоном в шахту, не сказав ни слова. На первом разветвлении, Джон указал Стайлзу идти налево, когда сам пошёл направо. Дин обошёл Стайлза, беря на себя главенство, а тот пошёл за ним, впервые желая спорить.

Они бродили по шахте, поворачивая без особого направления, но всегда помечая свой путь. Целый час они искали хоть какие-то следы ровхеда или пропавших детей. Дин осторожно продвигался по шахте, проверяя каждый поворот, прежде чем продолжить идти вперёд, и напряжённо смотрел в землю под ногами, чтобы обнаружить любой намёк на присутствие ровхеда. Стайлз же сосредоточился на игнорировании растущего шума в голове и ощущения шахты. Та казалась старой и огромной, но в то же время пустой.

Дин постепенно ускорялся, потому что время всё шло, а они так ничего и не нашли, пока не начал буквально бежать по тоннелям, и Стайлзу не стало сложновато за ним успевать. Затхлый воздух давил на его лёгкие, и было похоже, что чем дольше они находились под землёй, тем сложнее становилось дышать, особенно с учётом их новой сумасшедшей скорости.

Он так сосредоточился на поддержании функционирования своих лёгких, что не заметил, когда Дин резко остановился, и врезался в его спину с удивлённым ухом. Тот шикнул на него и махнул в его сторону рукой, пока он просто пытался устоять на ногах. Стайлз прочистил горло, осторожно покашляв в локоть, и ткнул Дина.

– Что такое? – спросил он.

Дин снова на него шикнул.

– Мне показалось, что я что-то слышал.

– Я ничего не слышал. Что ты думаешь ты услышал?

– Очевидно, что я думал, что это был ровхед.

– Ну, очевидно, ты не угадал. Здесь мёртвая тишина, – сказал Стайлз через мгновение, более чем немного озадаченный. По крайней мере, ему казалось, что здесь тихо, если не брать в расчёт бешеную обезьянку в его голове. И в этом не было смысла, потому что где-то здесь должен был быть ровхед и по крайней мере семь детей. Даже если шахта представляла собой лабиринт из тоннелей, Стайлз мог бы почувствовать что-то, но ничего не было. Ни отзвука жизни больше насекомых в стенах, никакого следа присутствия, если не считать давно ушедшее эхо шахтёров.

Дин согласно промычал что-то и присел, уставившись на что-то на земле. Стайлз фыркнул, вытирая нос рукавом, пока тот изучал какие-то следы в грязи. Через несколько секунд Дин пошёл дальше; Стайлз наклонил голову, пытаясь разглядеть, что именно тот заметил, но видел лишь сплющенную грязь.

– Знаешь, когда-нибудь ты должен научить меня чтению по грязи, – сказал он.

– Я не читаю грязь, – сказал Дин. – Это следы.

Стайлз фыркнул, хотя звучал скорее перегружено жалким, чем насмешливо развлечённым.

– Как по мне, больше похоже на грязь.

– Потому что следы в грязи, дурачьё.

– Ну, значит, ты читаешь грязь, – отметил Стайлз.

Дин проигнорировал его, продвигаясь в очередной тоннель. Он замер, вытянув руку, чтобы остановить Стайлза, и провёл ногой по грязи, представляя на обозрение полу-сгнившую древесину, очень похожую на ту, через которую Стайлз провалился вчера.

– Осторожнее. Ты не хочешь туда упасть, – сказал Дин, ступая по краю деревянных досок, пока они не вернулись на твёрдую землю, медленно обходя потенциальную смертельную ловушку по стене. – Остерегайся брёвен, – он предупредил. – Повреди хотя бы одно лишнее, и всё может рухнуть.

Стайлз махнул рукой, показывая, что понял, и осторожно пошёл за Дином.

– Ага, нет, спасибо. Мне хватило один раз побывать на волосок от смерти в этой шахте. Так что за следы ты читаешь в грязи?.

– Какие-то грызуны, – сказал Дин и указал на пол справа от них. – В начале видел твои следы вчерашние. Думал, мы напали на след ровхеда, но, похоже, он исчез, – наклонился он, чтобы что-то рассмотреть, и пошёл дальше.

– Значит, мы просто бродим здесь внизу без какой-либо цели, – отметил Стайлз и со вздохом вытер рукавом лицо.

Дин нерешительно что-то пробормотал и пожал плечами.

– Ага. По крайней мере на данный момент, пока не найдём чего-нибудь, от чего можем плясать.

Стайлз снова вздохнул.

– Превосходно.

***

– Их здесь нет, – чуть слышно сказал Стайлз почти час спустя. Он прислонился к стене шахты и в свете фонарика выглядел бледным и изнемождённым. – Дин, дети… их здесь нет.

– Мы не знаем наверняка. Шахта огромная, – сказал Дин, пытаясь сохранять оптимизм, и обернулся, чтобы осмотреть развилку. Только здесь было три пути, и он сомневался, что они обыскали хоть сколько-то значительную часть шахты. Без какого-либо следа – Дину ещё только предстояло его найти – они бродили здесь, словно слепые мыши.

– Нет, Дин, их здесь нет, – повторил Стайлз с какой-то особой уверенностью.

Тот недоверчиво взглянул на него, покачал головой и начал ходить по кругу, чтобы решить, по какому пути им пойти в этот раз.

– Но в этом нет смысла. Ты сказал, что ровхед пошёл сюда.

– Я знаю, – напряжённо ответил Стайлз. – И он пошёл. Я клянусь. Он был здесь.

– Ладно, – отозвался Дин и указал рукой на тоннели. – Тогда он должен быть где-то здесь, верно?

Стайлз провёл рукой по волосам.

– Не знаю, – сказал он и закашлялся в рукав.

Дин вздохнул и достал телефон, чтобы проверить время.

– Наши два часа истекли. Нужно встретиться с моим отцом. Может он что нашёл.

– Может, – согласился Стайлз, хотя и звучал при этом не особо уверенно. Дин подтолкнул его вперёд, чтобы он шёл первым, пока они по своим же следам шли из шахты. Стайлз снова закашлялся, остановившись, и согнулся почти пополам от силы кашля.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Дин и потрепал его по плечу.

– В полном, – пробурчал Стайлз, прокашлявшись, и отстранился от Дина. Он натянул рукава толстовки и громко вздохнул, идя дальше.

Дин внимательно посмотрел на его, вспоминая, какие лекарства от простуды у них были в аптечке. Ни отец, ни Дин не болели часто, зато с простудой мог слечь Сэм, поэтому, возможно, нужного лекарства у них и не было, но, наверное, там могло быть что-нибудь от насморка или кашля. Дин решил, что предложит что-то из этого Стайлзу, когда они вернутся в хижину Калеба. Хотя нет, он заставит его принять лекарства, если придётся; ничего хорошего не получится, если болеющий из-за того, что решил окунуться в воду в шахте и затем поспал на полу, Стайлз будет шататься с ними,.

Раздался едва слышимый в шахте жужжащий звук. Дин остановился, наклонив голову к плечу и пытаясь определить, откуда тот исходил. Стайлз пошёл дальше, продвигаясь вперёд по туннелю, даже не подозревая, что Дин остановился. Звук прекратился, и Дин почти решил, что показалось, когда снова его услышал. Он вернулся немного назад, следуя за звуком, который усиливался и стал достаточно громким, чтобы Дин узнал в нём вибрацию телефона в затемнённом проходе. Под горкой грязи и какого-то мусора, он смог разглядеть слабое свечение. Дин нахмурился, присев и стряхнув грязь, под которой оказался телефон Стайлза, слабо двигающийся от вибрации. Экран светился, показывая звонок от кого-то по имени Дитон.

Дин взял телефон, разрываясь между тем, стоит ли ему ответить или нет. Прежде чем он смог решить, звонок перешёл в голосовое сообщение и на экране появилась иконка пропущенного звонка, а за ним и нового голосового сообщения и СМС. Дин прикусил губу и взглянул в направлении, в котором ушёл Стайлз, прежде чем нажать на иконку сообщения и провести по экрану пальцем, чтобы разблокировать телефон.

Сообщение тоже было от Дитона. В чате оно просто значилось как « _позвони мне_ ». Дней восемь до этого было ещё одно, на которое Стайлз так и не ответил: « _Ты в безопасности?_ » Затем все сообщения были просто разными разновидностями одного и того же вопроса: « _ты в порядке_ ; « _Стайлз, пожалуйста, свяжись со мной_ »; « _как ты_ »; « _ты давно не звонил_ ». Ещё раньше были короткие диалоги. Стайлз никогда не отвечал больше, чем парой слов, только помесь: _да, хорошо, нет, нормально_ , и одно язвительное « _потому что ты не мой альфа_ ».

Дин нахмурился, когда его прочитал, потому что не понимал, что вообще Стайлз подразумевал под альфой. Ответ от Дитона был простым: « _ну, это можно устроить_ ». Стайлз оборвал диалог коротким финальным и резким « _нет_ », с заглавной Н и точкой.

Дин снова заблокировал телефон и вытер столько грязи, сколько мог. Без подсветки он увидел, что это больше походило на глину, которую развели по экрану. С обратной стороны обнаружились отличительные отпечатки пальцев и большой кусок грязи прилип прямо под камерой. Ему было интересно, когда Стайлз его обронил, и он уже собирался было пойти дальше, когда заметил значительно более тёмную секцию на земле в шаге перед ним. Дин убрал телефон Стайлза в карман и достал фонарик снова, включив его большим пальцем, и пошёл к дыре.

Над землёй начинался участок дерева, и Дин остановился, прежде чем наклониться вперёд и заглянуть в темноту. Что-то провалилось через деревянные доски, и в этом не было ничего удивительного, учитывая насколько старыми и прогнившими они выглядели. Дин посветил вниз и нахмурился, когда свет выхватил неподвижную и сверкающую воду почти в двух метрах снизу. Он взглянул туда, где обнаружил телефон Стайлза. Конечно же, это не могло быть тем местом, где Стайлз упал в воду. Дин предположил, что тот умудрился упасть в маленький пруд или может в глубокую лужу, но определённо не сквозь пол в скважину.

Дин лёг на землю, убедившись, что большая половина его тела была на земле. Древесина опасно скрипнула под его весом. Он вытянул голову и посветил фонариком. Свет отразился от неподвижной воды и с лёгкостью осветил маленькую скважину. Она была сравнительно узкой, всего лишь метр в ширину, и может два в длину. Дин не мог определить, но наверняка она уходила вглубь. Стены состояли из мокрых камней и скользкой глины. Внизу, возле самой воды, стены выглядели так, словно что-то или кто-то провёл по ним рукой, смёл грязь с камней и в некоторых местах прошёлся вверх или вниз, ища выход. Стена прямо под ним оказалась наиболее потревоженной, глубокие выбоины, словно кто-то врезался в камень когтями, проходили сколько Дин видел.

С этой шахтой не соединялись никакие другие помещения, и, насколько Дин мог понять, под удивительно чистой водой та просто уходила вглубь. Он ещё раз проверил стену, чтобы удостовериться в том, что уже знал. Единственным выходом была дыра, через которую он смотрел вниз. Что бы там ни оказалось внизу, оно когтями прорезало свой путь наверх, ну или, по крайней мере, попыталось – и это было более чем невозможно.

– Чувак, ты что делаешь?

Дин подпрыгнул, от чего горсть земли упала в скважину, и почти уронил фонарик в воду, но ухватил его в самый последний момент.

– Господи, не подкрадывайся к людям таким образом, – он развернулся и намеренно посветил Стайлзу прямо в лицо.

Тот нахмурился, прищурился и поднял руку, чтобы перекрыть свет.

– Ну, это ты исчез, – пожаловался Стайлз. – Серьёзно, какого чёрта ты делаешь?

Дин поднялся, стряхнув грязь с коленей, а затем вытащил найденный телефон из кармана, протягивая его.

– Нашёл это.

Стайлз перевёл взгляд с лица Дина на телефон и замешкался на секунду, прежде чем забрать его.

– Спасибо. Рад, что не придётся покупать новый, – он провёл большим пальцем по экрану, чтобы разблокировать его, нахмурился и написал что-то, прежде чем спрятать в карман. – Ты закончил с осмотром или хочешь ещё в грязи поваляться?

Дин направил свет на дыру и Стайлз вопросительно поднял бровь, намекая Дину, что ему нужно использовать слова.

– Ты сюда упал?

– Фиг знает, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Может быть.

– В смысле «может быть»?

– Ну, когда я упал, было темно, и потом, я слишком замёрз, как ты можешь помнить, так что детали могли ускользнуть от меня, – язвительно ответил Стайлз.

– Но ты провалился под доски? – продолжил давить Дин.

– Ага, в смысле, наверное.

– В скважину?

– Да, – раздражённо сказал Стайлз, пытаясь не кашлять. – Дин, почему это важно?

Тот снова направил свет на Стайлза, из-за чего тот начал часто моргать.

– Из этой скважины нет выхода. Быть не может, чтобы ты смог выбраться из неё в любом случае.

Стайлз озадаченно прищурился.

– Ну значит, я упал не здесь, – через секунду сказал он, словно Дин выставил себя идиотом.

– Тогда почему твой телефон был здесь?

Стайлз покачал головой.

– А мне откуда знать?

– Ты сказал, что обронил его, когда упал.

– Нет, – исправил его Стайлз. – Я сказал, что может быть уронил его, когда падал. Смотри, Дин, я выбрался из скважины, в которую упал, потому что мне повезло, там был прилегающий туннель достаточно низко, так что я смог до него достать и выбраться из чёртовой шахты. Может быть я обронил телефон здесь ещё до падения. Это или я, сам того не подозревая, ходил по кругу, что тоже возможно.

– Ага, – согласился Дин, всё ещё озадаченно оглядывая Стайлза. – Наверное, так.

Стайлз шмыгнул носом, пожав плечами, словно это не было важно, и продолжил идти к выходу. Дин пошёл следом через мгновение, ещё раз взглянул на скважину через дыру и посветил на землю. Туда вело два следа. Один был чётким и легко узнаваемым. Другой смазанный, словно этот кто-то бежал, и оба они полностью совпадали с подошвой ботинок Стайлза.

***

Как Стайлз и ожидал, Джон тоже ничего не нашёл в шахте. Когда они встретились, стало очевидно, что там просто нечего было искать, что только поддерживало заключение – логово ровхеда находилось где-то ещё. Вместо того, чтобы бесцельно скитаться по сгущающейся темноте в более глубоких частях шахты, Джон предложил обыскать местность вокруг озера. Чтобы покрыть больше территории, они решили разделиться, и сам Джон пошёл на юг, Дин вокруг озера на запад, а Стайлзу остался лес на востоке. Ему снова строго наказали звонить Дину или Джону, если он что-то найдёт, и не приближаться к ровхеду самостоятельно.

Стайлз держал свой путь вокруг озера, не следуя какому-то чёткому направлению, полагаясь скорее на интуицию, чем логику. Так как он даже не знал, с чего начинать поиски, то решил, что отдать себя на волю судьбы сработает куда лучше. Это ничем не отличалось от скитания по городу или пригороду, просто не было определённых улиц, на которые можно было свернуть, но в какой-то момент Стайлз понял, что снова оказался перед шахтой.

Стайлз уставился на вход, прислушался к пению искры, и понял, что запутался. В этом не было смысла. Ровхед вошёл в шахту, и у него не было причины действительно идти туда, если только там не было его логова. Единственным другим вариантом было то, что он знал об идущем по пятам Стайлзе, и зашёл в шахту, чтобы сбить его со следа. Действительно, ровхед знал, что Стайлз был в шахте, но тот очень сомневался, что он знал о слежке до этого. Это требовало бы больше ума, чем, по словам Дина, у того было.

Вернуться в шахту не было первым пунктом его списка «Того Что Я Хочу Сделать» – да и вообще в список не попадало – но Стайлз именно это и сделал. В этот раз он даже не попытался отмечать повороты, которые выбирал, или следовать каким-то логическим доводам. Уже через короткое время он зашёл достаточно глубоко, чтобы оказаться в полной темноте, а без Дина у него не было фонарика. Стайлз собрал искру, довольствуясь мягким светом золотых линий, которые лениво обвивали руку, собираясь на ладони, и обвивали пальцы. Хотя свет и не был ярким, он освещал тоннели достаточно, чтобы Стайлз мог продолжать путь, внимательно разглядывая землю на предмет потенциальных смертельных ловушек.

Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем он снова вышел на свет божий, который слабо мерцал в конце тоннеля за поворотом. Он отозвал искру и замер, когда достиг выхода, оставаясь в тени и рассматривая лес вокруг шахты. Всё казалось тихим и погружённым в глубокие тени, солнце уже скрылось за деревьями, пока он блуждал под землёй.

Стайлз продвинулся вперёд, удостоверившись, что на данный момент был один. От шахты вёл хорошо протоптанный путь наверх по крутому холму. Наверху сквозь деревья просматривалось какое-то строение. Он взобрался по холму, тяжело дыша, когда достиг вершины, и сделал перерыв, рассматривая здание перед ним.

– Конечно, – выдохнул Стайлз, ни к кому особо не обращаясь, но чувствуя необходимость оценить абсурдность происходящего, даже пытаясь заставить лёгкие работать. – Монстры всегда прячутся в стрёмном доме в лесу.

Стайлз осмотрел старое здание, которое почти падало, но всё ещё возвышалось над ним из-за грандиозных размеров. Когда-то это, возможно, был прекрасный дом, наверняка принадлежавший какой-нибудь особо богатой семье, владеющей шахтами. Сейчас же он жутко напоминал дом с приведениями, какие Стайлз видел в кино и в реальной жизни. Остальной лес погружался в неестественную тишину вокруг жилища. 

Его телефон завибрировал в кармане: постоянный поток сообщений пришёл теперь, когда тот снова поймал сигнал. Стайлз достал его, наблюдая за тем, как количество сообщений всё увеличивалось вместе с оповещениями о нескольких пропущенных звонках. Он с подозрением осмотрел дом, прежде чем открыть контакты и выбрать номер Дина.

Тот ответил после первого гудка.

– _Чёрт возьми, где ты был? Тебя не было несколько часов. Мы..._

– Дин, я нашёл его, – прервал его Стайлз.

Дин резко замолчал, и Стайлз мог практически видеть его приоткрытый рот и сведённые брови.

– _Что?_

– Логово ровхеда. Я нашёл его.  



	4. Chapter 4

– Это шокер, – Стайлз с сомнением взвесил приспособление в руке. Джон оставил на Дина проведение краткого экскурса по использованию электрошокера перед тем, как они собирались идти за ровхедом через несколько часов. Дин посчитал хорошим знаком то, что Стайлз знал, что именно ему вручили.

– Да, – он поднял бровь и скрестил руки на груди. – Поздравляю, ты обладаешь превосходной наблюдательностью.

– Твой отец сказал, что ты научишь меня обращаться с пистолетом. Шокер – это не огнестрел, – сказал Стайлз и осмотрел приспособление с каким-то нездоровым интересом. – Знаешь, как-то раз в меня таким пальнули. Больно капец, – продолжил он вежливо. – Тебя когда-нибудь долбили шокером?

Дин моргнул, переваривая этот крохотный кусочек информации. Отец как-то рассказывал об этом в качестве обучения, что-то о том, как электрошокер использовали в армии, но затем в итоге решил, что это не так уж необходимо. И Дина как-то раз почти ударил шокером полицейский. Ключевым было слово почти.

– Нет, – ответил он, мысленно прикидывая возможность, что знакомство с шокером как-то связано с похищением и накачкой лекарствами. – И меня несколько беспокоит, что тебя да.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

– Это было необходимым злом, – сказал он, не собираясь объяснять. – И я это заслужил, если совсем уж честно.

– Ты заслужил удар электрошокером? – спросил Дин, придумывая в голове сценарии, в которых бить детей электрошоком вообще уместно, и раскладывая их по степени возможности. – Что ты сделал? Переспал с дочерью помощника шерифа?

Стайлз рассмеялся, хотя смех вышел немного пустым, словно он предпочёл бы, чтобы гипотетическая ситуация, описанная Дином, оказалась правдой.

– Не совсем.

– Как это ты не совсем спишь с кем-то? – сказал Дин и нахмурился, пытаясь понять это, даже если Стайлз подразумевал нечто совсем другое. – Было ли это частью перехода далеко за третью и основную базу?

– Если мы останемся на аналогии с сексом, то я бы сказал что это не я, а меня, – Стайлз нахмурился. – Ну, в смысле, технически, наверное, на мне были обе роли.

– Ладно, – Дин отмахнулся, активно пытаясь выкинуть из головы мысль о мастурбирующем Стайлзе. – Сейчас я реально запутался. И, возможно, у меня останется психологическая травма на всю жизнь.

– Суть в том, что это не огнестрел, – сказал Стайлз и помахал шокером ещё раз.

– Пистолеты не особо действенны против ровхеда, – ответил ему Дин, позволяя уйти от темы, потому что шокер действительно был важнее в данный момент. – Но электричество поможет, так что шокер куда полезнее в данной ситуации.

– Так ты хочешь, чтобы я долбанул по мешку с мукой? – спросил Стайлз, принимая во многом правильную позу и направляя шокер на мешок с мукой.

– Ну, мука там прям очень старая, так что, – сказал Дин и изменил положение Стайлза немного, прежде чем опереться на ветхие перила и махнуть, чтобы тот продолжал. – Стреляй так хорошо, как только можешь.

Стайлз снова пожал плечами, сделал размеренный вдох и нажал на курок. Зубцы шокера вылетели из дула, и от мешка пошёл дым. Стайлз моргнул и немного нахмурился.

– Выглядит именно так болезненно, как я помню, – пробормотал он.

– Ну, ты попал по мешку, – сказал Дин, проигнорировав комментарий. – Это хорошо.

Стайлз шмыгнул носом.

– Что, я должен был промахнуться? Я типа всего в двух метрах от него.

– Нет, – сказал Дин. – Но было бы очень плохо, если бы ты не попал. По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что ты не совсем уж ужасен. Теперь запоминай: эти малышки могут выстрелить только один раз.

– Похоже, они бесполезны.

– Только если ты не попадёшь в цель с первого раза, – сказал Дин и похлопал по шокеру в руках Стайлза. – И не забывай, что это всего лишь мера предосторожности. Ты не пойдёшь за ровхедом.

– Ага, конечно, – сказал Стайлз. – Я знаю. Мне нужно вывести детей из дома и довести их к машине. Так насколько сложно действительно попасть по ровхеду?

Дин поджал губы, прикидывая ответ на вопрос, потому что ответить было не так-то просто.

– Зависит от того, движется он или стоит, – наконец-то сказал он. Также это зависело от навыков стреляющего, и вот почему основная часть вовлечённости Стайлза в план вообще не включала в себя необходимость стрелять в ровхеда.

Стайлз фыркнул и наклонился, чтобы осмотреть немного дымящуюся муку.

– Ну разумеется, но я очень сомневаюсь, что он будет стоять и ждать выстрела, так что чисто гипотетически, насколько это сложно?

– Это может быть довольно-таки сложно. Особенно там, где есть множество препятствий, за которыми можно спрятаться. Они большие и тупые, но быстрые, – объяснил Дин. – Вот почему нужно было узнать, насколько хорошо ты стреляешь. Выстрели слишком рано или поздно, и у тебя вообще нет шанса, пока не поменяешь картридж.

Стайлз нахмурился, выдернул зубчики из мешка с мукой, покрутил их между подушечками своих пальцев.

– Буду знать.

***

– Что за фигня с монстрами и жуткими домами? – спросил Дин, выглядывая на дом с места, где они со Стайлзом лежали на земле.

– Пёс знает, чувак. Это типа канон или вроде того, и всё жуткое, что живёт в лесу, обязательно живёт ещё и в жутком, наполовину развалившемся домом, – пробормотал Стайлз и передвинулся, чтобы вытащить огромный камень из-под бедра. Дом перед ними был обманчиво спокоен, но выглядел зловеще в окружении возвышающихся деревьев, всё более погружавшихся во мрак.

Стайлз принюхался и попытался вместо холода, переходящего от земли в конечности, сфокусироваться на доме перед ними. Хотя он и казался совершенно заброшенным, Стайлз мог почувствовать ауру тоски, впитавшуюся в него вместе с отвратительным запахом смерти. Ему становилось немного плохо даже от близости к нему.

– Ладно, отец увидел ровхеда на севере отсюда, так что вперёд, – тихо сказал Дин. – Помнишь, что тебе нужно сделать?

– Нет, я забыл даже после тех нескольких тысяч раз, когда ты мне напоминал, – возразил Стайлз и вздохнул, увидев недовольное лицо Дина. – Я правда помню. Залезть, взять детей, выбраться, вернуться к машине. Особо важно: не умереть.

– Хорошо. И будь осторожен, – прошептал Дин. – Ровхеды могут хитрить.

– Я не идиот, – прошептал Стайлз. – Я знаю как пробраться в здание и вытащить оттуда людей так, чтобы большой и страшный волк даже не узнал, что я там был.

– Я даже не хочу знать, было ли это шуткой.

Стайлз фыркнул и похлопал Дина по плечу, оттолкнувшись от земли и осторожно начав продвигаться в сторону дома. Он обошёл угол здания и направился к маленькому окну на уровне земли, ведущему в подвал. Внутри было ожидаемо темно; Стайлз мог различить силуэты огромной мебели, но ничего больше. К счастью, оно было достаточно старым, так что щеколда давно сломалась, и окно с лёгкостью открылось.

Стайлз придержал окно, ложась, и продвинулся вперёд, пока его голова не оказалась в подвале. Он поморщился из-за запаха, но извернулся, чтобы осмотреть подвал на наличие детей и монстров. Его глаза медленно привыкали к темноте, но он всё равно не увидел ничего, кроме мебели. Стайлз продвинулся глубже в окно, и его ноги соскользнули с мокрых листьев, когда он уже был наполовину внутри. Он взмахнул руками и с глухим стуком неловко упал на цементный пол. Окно захлопнулось за ним и Стайлз поморщился, потянувшись, чтобы надёжнее его закрыть. Телефон завибрировал в кармане, и он достал тот, чтобы быстро прочитать сообщение.

_Отправитель: Дин_  
хорошо вошёл придурок

Стайлз закатил глаза, запихал телефон обратно в карман и отряхнул одежду от грязи, начиная двигаться к подвалу. Затхлость и слабый запах чего-то гнилого, что, как Стайлз искренне надеялся, не окажется детьми. Он действительно не был уверен, как это пережил бы. Где-то в глубине души знал, что ровхед съел нескольких, но ему не особо хотелось найти доказательства этому. 

В подвале царили неподвижность, затхлость и гнетущая тишина. Стайлз продвигался по дому, медленно следуя за слабым пением жизни, исходившим из огромного шкафа в углу одной из комнат. Он некоторое время с осторожностью смотрел на шкаф, даже несмотря на то, что вполне представлял себе, что найдёт внутри. Стайлз сглотнул, прочитал в голове молитву, взялся за ручку и быстро открыл дверцу. Дети внутри громко выдохнули, забиваясь поглубже в угол, так далеко, как только могли. Стайлз сначала тоже испугался, затем присел рядом и тихо зашикал на детей.

– Эй, эй, всё в порядке, я здесь, чтобы помочь, – прошептал он. – Я здесь, чтобы вытащить вас, идёт?

Дети моргали широко раскрытыми от шока глазами, но один из старших мальчиков слабо кивнул, когда остальные просто продолжили пялиться.

– Хорошо, – повторил Стайлз и помахал детям руками, намекая, чтобы те вышли из шкафа. Телефон завибрировал в кармане, но он проигнорировал его и протянул руку ребёнку спереди. – Хорошо, давайте. Все вставайте. Мы отсюда уходим, – дети замешкались, неуверенно переглянувшись. – Ну или вы хотите остаться здесь, чтобы вас всё же съели?

После этих слов они пришли в движение, и первый мальчик вцепился в руку Стайлза, чтобы вылезти из шкафа, а затем повернулся и помог остальным. Он и старшая девочка подняли детей на ноги и вывели из шкафа, шикая на тех, кто помладше. Стайлз быстро посчитал всех по головам, вышло пятеро. Это означало, что трое пропали без вести и, скорее всего, их съели.

– Остальные дети... – начал Стайлз, остановившись, когда старший мальчик медленно покачал головой. – Хорошо, – вздохнул вместо вопроса. – Давайте вытащим вас отсюда.

Он направил детей к лестнице, постоянно пересчитывая их, чтобы убедиться, что никто каким-то образом случайно не испарился. Они прошли четверть пути наверх, когда половицы где-то над ними зловеще заскрипели. Стайлз замер, указал детям также остановиться и задержал дыхание, когда что-то продолжило двигаться сверху, а телефон снова завибрировал в кармане. Пыль окутала их облаком, щекоча Стайлзу нос, когда тот, кто шумел над ними, пошёл прочь.

– Ладно, план Б. Сюда, – прошептал Стайлз, направляя детей обратно вниз и доставая по пути телефон. У него было несколько сообщений от Дина, каждое он читал всё с большей скоростью. Ровхед сбежал от Джона в лесу и направился обратно в дом. – Ну, быстро.

Стайлз провёл их через подвал к окну, через которое вошёл. Поднявшись на носки, он осмотрелся снаружи. Громкий грохот прозвучал сверху, за ним последовали сменяющие друг друга удары.

– Хорошо, – сказал Стайлз, взял кусок дерева с пола, чтобы удержать окно открытым, и подозвал к себе старшего ребёнка. – Как тебя зовут, приятель?

– Томас, – прошептал мальчик.

Стайлз улыбнулся мальчику.

– Томас, сейчас я подниму тебя наверх, и ты поможешь остальным, идёт?

Тот кивнул, и Стайлз досчитал до трёх, прежде чем поднять его к окну. Томас вылез через него с куда большей ловкостью, чем показал сам Стайлз при входе. Оказавшись снаружи он развернулся и протянул свои ручки, чтобы помочь детям, когда их поднимали. Последний ребёнок, девочка шести или семи лет, отшатнулась, когда Стайлз потянулся к ней, с глазами, широко распахнутыми от страха.

– Эй, – сказал Стайлз и присел, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне. – Всё будет в порядке, понимаешь? Я вытащу тебя отсюда и ты вернёшься домой в целости и сохранности.

Она моргнула, взглянула на окно и обратно на него.

– Обещаешь? – прошептала она.

– Ага, – кивнул Стайлз. – Да, я обещаю. Но мне нужна будет твоя помощь. Как тебя зовут?

– Сара, – прошептала девочка.

– Какое красивое имя, – ободряюще улыбнулся ей Стайлз . – Мне нужно, чтобы ты была храброй, Сара. Сможешь это сделать? Мы будем выбираться шаг за шагом. И первый – это уйти через это окно. Договорились?

Она кивнула и вытерла несколько сбежавших по щекам слезинок.

– Хорошо, – Стайлз подхватил Сару на руки. – Хорошо. Ладно, вот так, – он поднял её и направил через окно, пока Томас помогал ей сверху.

Самому вылезти оказалось сложнее, чем вытащить детей, особо свободы действий в маленьком окне не было, да и в руках не хватало даже той силы, которая была раньше. Ему придётся качаться даже больше, чем предполагал режим тренировок Дина. В любом случае, в итоге Стайлзу удалось выкарабкаться из окна, и он поморщился, когда случайно пнул кусок дерева, и тот с грохотом упал на пол, хотя вряд ли это было слышно из-за шумихи в доме. Он выбрался, вывалившись на мокрую траву, словно рыба на сушу, и дети тревожно следили за ним взглядами.

Он перекатился на ноги, ещё раз пересчитал их и направил вокруг дома к лесу, нашёптывая, что им нужно оставаться вместе и двигаться быстрее. Они только обошли угол и направились по прямому пути к машине Винчестеров, оставленной в полумиле через лес, кода окно слева от них разбилось, и ровхед тяжело приземлился на землю, скалясь.

– Дерьмо, – выругался Стайлз и подтолкнул детей вперёд. – Бегите! – крикнул он, подхватив самую младшую девочку, которая запнулась, и взяв другого ребёнка за руку. Томас потянул остальных вперёд и побежал к деревьям. – Бегите!

Он слышал тяжёлое дыхание ровхеда позади, и зловещее чувство где-то в затылке, пока они прорывались сквозь деревья, убегая через лес. Стайлз не знал, насколько реально, чтобы ровхед не догнал пятерых детей, наверное, настолько же, насколько Стайлзу убежать от оборотня, а это всегда заканчивалось одинаково.

Когда ровхед врезался в него сзади, это оказалось сравнимо с ударом врезавшейся в него машины. Не то чтобы ему было с чем сравнивать. Но был момент невесомости как раз перед тем, как он впечатался в дерево, что очень походило на тот раз, когда он разбил свой джип. Стайлз захрипел – воздух выбило из лёгких, а рёбра горели от боли, когда он попытался вдохнуть.

Тяжёлая рука опустилась на плечо, и он потянулся, инстинктивно оттолкнув ровхеда при помощи искры с большей силой, чем это было необходимо. Тот зарычал и с грохотом упал где-то справа. Стайлз поднялся на колени, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться и тяжело опираясь на дерево в попытке встать. Он потянулся назад, чтобы достать шокер, и выругался, когда осознал, что того не оказалось на месте, скорее всего, выпал при его импровизированных полёте и приземлении. Стайлз в панике осматривал землю, пытаясь выхватить шокер взглядом среди опавших листьев и сломанных веток.

Одна из девочек закричала. Стайлз развернулся и сдавленно выдохнул, когда увидел, что ровхед склонился над ребёнком. Он оттолкнулся от дерева и рванул в их сторону. Рёбра протестовали против внезапной нагрузки, но Стайлз проигнорировал это и запрыгнул на спину ровхеда, запустив руки в его грязные волосы и потянув что было мочи.

Ровхед отступил, и Стайлз положил руку ему на лоб, зажмуриваясь и просто представляя молнию, электрокабели, генераторы, и всё, связанное с электричеством, о чём только мог подумать. Он никогда ничего подобного не делал, не был даже уверен в том, чего ожидал, но верил, и только это было важно. Всё же, вера была куда важнее знаний. Ровхед забился в спазмах под ним, упал вперёд с разрывающим ушные перепонки воем и замер.

Стайлз спрыгнул с него и дополз до тяжело дышащей Сары. Он притянул её к себе, поморщился и поднялся, пытаясь найти остальных детей. Они стояли группой немного подальше, все четверо, и смотрели широко раскрытыми глазами. Стайлз махнул им продолжать бежать, затем и сам побежал следом, пытаясь игнорировать ощущение распространяющегося через одежду тепла там, где Сара цеплялась за него.

Они бежали ещё несколько минут, и Стайлз не обращал внимания на нарастающее жжение в лёгких, пока они двигались среди деревьев. Он переместил девочку, которую держал, чтобы ослабить давление на рёбра, и замер, когда она закричала.

– Эй, эй, – он сказал и опустил её на землю, а остальные медленно подошли ближе.

– Больно, – простонала Сара.

Стайлз выудил фонарик из кармана куртки, включил его и вручил одному из детей, чтобы тот держал.

– Эй, вздохни глубоко для меня, идёт? – сказал он, пытаясь ободряюще улыбнуться ей, хотя живот буквально скрутило от количества красного на её одежде. – Эй, я ведь так и не сказал тебе своё имя?

Девочка шмыгнула носом и медленно покачала головой.

– Не сказал.

– Я использую прозвище, потому что никто не может произнести моё настоящее имя, – сказал Стайлз, осторожно поднимая её свитер и футболку. Он громко сглотнул, а во рту у него пересохло, когда увидел глубокие кровоточащие царапины поперёк её живота. – Моё прозвище... – продолжил он, облизнув губы и пытаясь понять, как остановить кровотечение. – Моё прозвище – Стайлз. Все всегда говорят, что у меня странное имя, но оно куда менее странное чем то, как меня зовут на самом деле.

Стайлз снял куртку вместе с толстовкой и рубашкой; он обернул всё это в свою рубашку, прежде чем прижать к животу Сары.

– Стайлз, – хныкала Сара, и из её глаз текло всё больше слёз, когда она попыталась зажмуриться. – Больно.

– Тшш, – Стайлз надавил сильнее. Он прижал кончики пальцев к её коже и начал тянуть искру, направляя энергию в её сторону и пытаясь сфокусироваться на излечении царапин. Сара дёрнулась под ним и взвыла от боли. – Прости, прости, – пробормотал он, перенаправляя некоторую часть энергии на успокоение, а не лечение.

– Стайлз, – хныкнула Сара. – Мне страшно.

Тот покачал головой и натянуто улыбнулся.

– Эй, эй. Не бойся. Ладно? Всё будет в порядке. Просто… продержись для меня ещё немного, идёт?

Сара кивнула, медленно моргая. Стайлз направил в неё больше энергии, пытаясь выдавить из себя достаточно, чтобы раны быстро исцелились. Он мог чувствовать, как замедляется её сердцебиение, а жизненные силы покидают тело, и завитки их исчезали почти также быстро, как он пытался заполнить их.

– Больно, – пробормотала она сквозь сдавленные вздохи. – Больно.

– Знаю, – сказал Стайлз и положил руку ей на лицо, чтобы направить ещё немного успокаивающей энергии. – Знаю. Просто не шевелись. Всё будет в порядке.

Сара моргнула, но силы словно покинули её. Она вздохнула, будто бы исчезая полностью одним разом, неожиданно погружаясь в ничто.

– Нет, – сказал Стайлз и направил в неё больше веры. Его руки обжигало, голова болела, а связь между ним и искрой натянулась под весом его попыток вытянуть слишком много сразу. – Нет, нет, нет. Давай, Сара. Не засыпай, ладно? Просто открой глаза. Я обещал, что вытащу тебя, верно? Так что открой глаза для меня. Сара?

Стайлз судорожно вздохнул, сильнее прижимая кончики пальцев к её коже, и фокусируясь на том, чтобы направить веру сквозь неё, вытягивая силы излечения из своей искры и направляя их в неё. Он чувствовал, как энергия уходила, просачивалась из его пальцев в неё. Но она лилась без цели, окружала её в ауру тепла. Её собственное таяло, охладевало и рассеивалось. Её глаза были закрыты, а волосы распластались по земле, и Сара выглядела бы мирно уснувшей, если бы не кровь на её щеке.

Стайлз отшатнулся от неё, садясь, и сдержал крик, который рвался наружу. Остальные дети смотрели на него, цепляясь друг за друга. Стайлз зажмурился, заставляя болезненный стук в голове и рёбрах отступить, затем собрал все свои рваные чувства в маленькую аккуратную коробочку, которую спрятал куда-то глубоко внутри. Он вытер лоб тыльной стороной запястья, заставляя себя вдохнуть, чтобы успокоиться.

– Нам нужно выбираться из леса, – прохрипел Стайлз и прокашлялся. – Нам нужно добраться до машины, так что мне нужно, чтобы вы ещё немного побыли храбрыми, идёт?

Старшие дети дружно закивали, а самый младший посмотрел на Сару и спросил:

– А с Сарой всё будет хорошо?

Стайлз покачал головой и моргнул, чтобы прогнать жгущие глаза слёзы.

– Нет, солнышко, с Сарой всё плохо. Но мы её тоже выведем, ладно? Я понесу Сару, так что мне нужно, чтобы вы крепко держались друг за друга, идёт?

Дети снова закивали, и Стайлз заставил себя подняться, а затем опустился на колени возле Сары. Он натянул остатки её футболки, осторожно застегнул пуговицы на свитере. Встал, удерживая её на руках, так, чтобы она прижималась к его плечу, и протянул руку Томасу. Тот несколько секунд смотрел на него, затем протянул руку и вцепился в ладонь. Стайлз мягко сжал его руку в ответ, проигнорировав ощущение крови на пальцах, и ободряюще кивнул детям, улыбнувшись.

– Готовы?

Томас кивнул и посмотрел на остальных детей, чтобы убедиться, что все крепко держались за руки.

– Готовы.

***

Дин выбежал из леса и облегчённо выдохнул, когда увидел Стайлза, стоящего возле багажника импалы. Это был кошмар: ровхед неожиданно сделал крюк, и вообще оказался самым сильным и быстрым из всех, с которыми Дин когда-либо пересекался. Он мазал каждым выстрелом шокера, и даже отец дважды промахнулся в доме. Когда ровхед сбежал из драки с ними и побежал следом за Стайлзом с детьми, Дин закономерно обеспокоился. Даже взрослому человеку сложно убежать от ровхеда, что уж говорить о детях, но, похоже, они выбрались.

Дети сидели на земле возле пассажирской двери импалы и цеплялись друг за друга. Чувство ужаса охватило Дина, когда он вгляделся в картину перед ним, заставляя замедлиться, чтобы попытаться разобраться, что же не так.

Пока Дин не подошёл ближе, он не замечал нечто на земле возле ног Стайлза – маленький горбик, укрытый колючим одеялом, которое они всегда хранили на заднем сидении импалы. Оно было старым, порванным, покрытым кровью до такой степени, что было невозможно увидеть в нём то красивое голубое, которым оно было ранее.

Дин замер, а его ноги словно вросли в землю на секунду, когда последний кусочек пазла встал на место. Чёрт подери. Под одеялом был ребёнок.

Стайлз поднял взгляд, словно почувствовав его присутствие, и Дина чуть не вывернуло наизнанку. Кровь была размазана по лбу Стайлза и след шел вниз по щеке. Он покачал головой и опустил взгляд на одеяло возле своих ног. Дин вновь пришёл в движение и пошёл к Стайлзу, намеренно игнорируя одеяло на земле.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он и повернул лицо Стайлза к слабому лунному свету, чтобы убедиться, что тот не ранен. Судя по количеству крови на его руках, Дин был более чем уверен, что ранен был всё же не он.

Стайлз молча кивнул.

– Хорошо, – сказал Дин и оставил свои ладони на руках Стайлза, посмотрев на детей, которые напряжённо глядели в ответ. – А вы, ребятки? Все в порядке?

Один за другим они кивнули. Маленькая девочка, может, четырёх лет, крепко прижалась к другой и тихо сказала:

– Сара не в порядке.

Дин почувствовал, как напрягся Стайлз, услышал, как тот судорожно вздохнул, и с трудом удержал себя в вертикальном положении, когда резко выдохнул.

– Эй, посмотри на меня. Стайлз, посмотри на меня, – сказал Дин, кладя руки на плечи Стайлза, и потряс его, пока тот не поднял взгляд. – Ты не можешь спасти всех.

Стайлз кивнул.

– Я знаю, – прошептал он. – Я знаю.

– Четверо детей здесь и живы благодаря тебе, – продолжил Дин.

– Я знаю, – сказал Стайлз. – Я знаю.

– Хорошо. Ты справился, Стайлз.

– Вы его достали? – просипел Стайлз. Дин нахмурился и покачал головой, Стайлз опустил взгляд. – Он всё ещё там? – прошипел, толкнув Дина, и поднялся со своего места у машины, повернувшись к обманчиво спокойному лесу.

– Стайлз, – схватил его руку Дин. – Ни ты, ни я ничего не можем сейчас сделать. Отец всё ещё там, и он с этим справится. Дети были твоей основной задачей на сегодня, и ты их вытащил.

Стайлз выдернул свою руку из хватки Дина и покачал головой.

– Не всех.  



	5. Chapter 5

Ушло несколько часов, чтобы всё устаканилось после того, как отец вышел из леса с видом хмурой победы. Ему хватило одного взгляда на одеяло, чтобы всё понять; было тяжело принять тот факт, что они потеряли одного ребёнка, но знание успешности охоты немного ослабляло боль от провала. И Дину, и Джону это было известно.

Они отвезли детей обратно в Сильвер-Сити, вызвали копов и дождались, пока _они_ приедут. Потом копы позвонили родителям детей, и нужно было дождаться ещё и их прибытия. Это был вихрь мигающего света, помощников шерифа округа и полиции штата, парамедиков и беспокойных родителей. Джон и Дин приняли на себя вопросы, выбрали историю, по которой приехали в поход, остановились у друга в коттедже, шли через лес и нашли детей в подвале заброшенного дома. Объяснить смерть Сары оказалось несколько сложнее, и к концу допроса Дин был более чем уверен, что полиция штата объявит охоту за головой придуманного серийного убийцы.

Где-то между лесом и Сильвер-Сити Стайлз затих.

Он молчал всё время, тихо прислонившись к машине, с опущенным на землю взглядом, и двинулся, только чтобы оттолкнуть парамедиков, вздрагивая, когда родители Сары приехали и увидели свою дочь. Полиция пыталась говорить с ним, но в итоге Дин отвечал на их вопросы, на ходу придумывая очередную историю о том, почему его младший брат молчал, сильно давя на то, что у того шок, хотя ему всё больше казалось, что это было правдой.

Стайлз ничего не сказал ни когда им разрешили уехать, ни когда уселся на заднее сиденье импалы, ни когда Джон отвёз их в хижину Калеба, ни когда тот вышел из машины и исчез внутри, оставив их в одиночестве, ни когда Дин открыл дверь и неловко ждал, пока Стайлз начнёт двигаться. Он поморщился, всё же выйдя из машины, а его лицо немного побледнело, когда он вцепился в дверь, и только в этот момент Дин осознал, что тот мог быть ранен.

– Тебе больно? – спросил он, сильно смягчая свой тон, потому что Стайлз выглядел так, словно слабого дуновения будет достаточно, чтобы его сломать. Тот поднял взгляд куда-то в сторону лица Дина, скорее глядя сквозь него, и медленно покачал головой. – Ладно, я перефразирую, – сказал Дин, уловив очевидную ложь. – Где именно тебе больно?

Стайлз выпрямился, закрыв дверь, и прошёл мимо Дина не сказав ни слова. Тот моргнул из-за внезапного списания со счетов, и развернулся, схватив Стайлза за руку и дёрнув, чтобы остановить. Стайлз зашипел и немного запнулся во время разворота, из-за чего Дин поморщился и немного ослабило хватку, но не отпустил.

– Прости, я не хотел… – замешкался он, проводя рукой по лицу, и коротко выдохнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – Смотри, я знаю, что ты расстроен, и это всё херово, типа, совсем. Но тебе нет смысла игнорировать физическую боль, и я не дам тебе истечь кровью на полу в этой дыре, так что позволь мне тебя осмотреть, идёт?

Стайлз медленно моргнул.

– Чёрт, ты совсем не в себе, – сказал Дин, задумываясь, был ли он прав насчёт шока или же Стайлзу досталось больше, чем казалось сначала. Он поднял руку и замер, сложив пальцами знак мира, когда Стайлз вздрогнул. Подождав, Дин провёл ладонью по его волосам и черепу, выискивая какие-либо шишки или порезы. – Ты головой ударился?

Стайлз не ответил, но не то чтобы Дин действительно ожидал, к тому же, он сам нашёл ответ, когда ран или шишек не обнаружилось. Это было облегчением, хотя и означало, что отчуждённость Стайлза могла быть вызвана кровопотерей, в чём Дин сомневался, или какими-то психологическими причинами. Он не мог сказать, что это было бы удивительно; то, что удалось выловить из-за стен Стайлза, намекало на то, что тот был куда более напряжён и сломлен, чем показывал кому бы то ни было. То, что Стайлз отдалился после первой потери – вполне ожидаемо.

– Хорошо, – сказал Дин, опустив руку на локоть Стайлза, и повёл его следом. – Давай тебя осмотрим.

Тот безвольно пошёл следом к ванной и сел на унитаз, когда его туда направили. Дин вытащил аптечку, которую Калеб хранил под раковиной, и обрадовался, что она была хорошо наполнена. Он поставил её на раковину, отставив несколько видов обезболивающего – от обычного парацетамола и до оксикодона.

– Ладно, – Дин присел напротив Стайлза. – Пора снять с тебя всю эту одежду.

Тот моргнул и прищурился, одарив Дина самым холодным взглядом, а тот был и рад получить хоть какую-то реакцию. Дин не отступил, просто выжидающе поднял бровь. Взгляд Стайлза не смягчился, но он начал расстёгивать куртку и стряхнул её, прежде чем избавиться от толстовки, при этом чуть морщась. Дин с облегчением выдохнул, когда не увидел крови; но судя по осторожным движениям, на рёбрах были синяки или перелом. Стайлз замер, вцепившись пальцами в подол водолазки, видимо поняв, что самостоятельно снять её будет проблематично.

– Может, мне помочь с этим? – спросил Дин. Стайлз не ответил, но начал тянуть водолазку, так что он принял это за согласие и подхватил её.

Дин осознал, что всегда видел Стайлза только в одежде, когда внимательный взгляд скользнул по его торсу. Он понимающе поморщился, заметив синяки, расползающиеся по правой стороне тела, и удивлённо уставился, заметив глубокий шрам вдоль живота. Дин почувствовал мгновение, когда Стайлз заметил, что он уставился на шрам; тот замер и немного опустил водолазку, словно если прикрыть его, то это сотрёт тот факт, что Дин уже увидел.

Дин прокашлялся и мягко продолжил стягивать водолазку. Когда она была снята полностью, то открылся новый сюрприз. Примерно с середины каждого предплечья разнообразными символами вились чёрные линии вверх по рукам и груди, заканчиваясь под самыми ключицами. Дизайн напоминал что-то кельтское, и Дин узнал некоторые символы защитных чар, один или два напоминали то ли волка, то ли дерево, но остальные оставались совершенно непонятными.

– Вау, – выдохнул Дин, немного ошарашенный тем фактом, что тот, с кем он практически жил целый месяц, умудрился скрыть такую большую татуировку. Стайлз ничего не сказал, упорно глядя в стену за плечом Дина.

Очевидно, что он был не в том состоянии духа, чтобы об этом говорить. Любой и каждый вопрос о шрамах и татуировках мог подождать.

– Похоже, ровхед конкретно так тебя достал, – сказал Дин, наклонившись ближе, намеренно не концентрируясь на интересующих его отметинах. – Ну или ты во что-то влетел с размаху, – признал он, нахмурившись, когда заметил маленькие царапины, почти скрытые за уже налившимся красным и фиолетовым синяком. – И я так предполагаю, что этим чем-то было дерево. Он взглянул на Стайлза, ожидая какого-то подтверждения правильности слов, но тот просто продолжал смотрел перед собой.

Дин вздохнул и осторожно провёл по ребрам Стайлза, придерживаясь клинической отстранённости, хотя даже так отметил определённое количество шрамов поменьше, которые портили кожу в добавок к зазубренному вдоль живота.

– Ну у тебя повреждено по крайней мере несколько рёбер, – сказал он, когда Стайлз резко зашипел и отстранился от прикосновения. Дин ослабил давление, возвращаясь к чуть ощутимому прикосновению. – Могу дать обезболивающих и наложить на ночь компресс, но, боюсь, мы ничего особо сделать не сможем. Придётся потерпеть, но выживешь, и всё с тобой будет в порядке через несколько недель. Хотя, нам придётся немного ослабить режим наших тренировок.

Он обнадёживающе похлопал Стайлза по колену, а затем развернулся, чтобы достать пероксид водорода и пару ватных дисков из аптечки.

– Сначала я очищу эти царапины. Может быть немного больно, – предупредил Дин, касаясь ссадин. Стайлз судорожно вздохнул, но в остальном не шевелился, пока он обрабатывал раны. Дин бросил диски в мусорку и достал упаковку с компрессом. Вытряхнул его, нашёл хвостик и крепко прижал к коже нераненной стороны. Дыхание Стайлза сбилось, и Дин сразу же ослабил давление, метнувшись взглядом к его лицу, чтобы проверить, не сделал ли больно.

Стайлз смотрел на него, и молчаливые дорожки слёз лились у него по лицу, а грудь вздымалась со сдавленными вздохами. Он к тому же немного дрожал, словно ему было сложно оставаться в одной позе.

– Вау, эй, эй, – Дин опустил упаковку с компрессами и потянулся, чтобы взять лицо Стайлза в ладони. – Нет, нет, не делай этого. Эй. Успокойся, ладно? Плакать со сломанными рёбрами капец как больно, так что лучше не стоит.

Стайлз моргнул, но рыдание набирало силу, а дыхание становилось всё более быстрым и рваным, что наверняка причиняло боль. Дин водил подушечками пальцев по его скулам, пытаясь понять, как того вообще успокоить, прежде чем он причинит себе ещё больше вреда. Было чувство, что Стайлз распадался на части прямо под его ладонями, словно все эти трещины, которые он заметил – у Бобби, в Оклахоме, посреди ночи или ранним утром, когда Стайлз действительно спал – раскрывались всё шире, а все стены превращались в пыль.

Стайлз опустил взгляд с Дина на пол.

– Убери её, – прошептал он.

– Что? – спросил Дин, удерживая ладони на лице Стайлза и чувствуя учащённый пульс, бьющийся под кожей.

– Убери её, – повторил тот, звуча при этом немного придушенно, и заломил руки. – Убери её. Убери её.

– Стайлз, – Дин снова попытался привлечь его внимание. – О чём ты говоришь? Что убрать… – замялся он, уставившись на руки Стайлза, всё ещё покрытые кровью Сары.

– Убери её, – снова попросил тот, так тихо, что Дин почти не услышал за хрипым дыханием. – Убери её. Убери её. Убери её, – повторял, снова и снова, даже когда слова превратились в нечленораздельные глотки воздуха, слишком быстрые хриплые вздохи.

– Хорошо, – сказал Дин. – Ладно, просто, – он взглянул в сторону раковины, задумываясь, стоит ли ему поднять Стайлза и действительно помыть ему руки, или же просто взять тряпку. Если судить по дрожи, Дин не был уверен, что тот сможет даже стоять.

Стайлз задыхался, вдохи запинались сами о себя, не особо принимая какой-то определённый ритм. Дин выругался, схватил полотенце из тумбочки и пропитал его ледяной водой. Он оставил кран открытым, пуская воду в слив, и начал неистово вытирать кровь на руках Стайлза, проходя по тыльной стороне и затем по ладоням, пока большая часть красного не сошла.

– Я её убираю, – сказал Дин и продолжил вытирать тканью пальцы Стайлза.. Он быстро сполоснул полотенце, и розовая вода исчезала в сливе, пока он выжимал излишнюю влагу, чтобы вытереть оставшиеся следы с рук. – Эй, успокойся, приятель. Я её убираю, – повторил, ещё раз проходясь полотенцем по коже. – Вот. Видишь? Её нет. Твои руки чисты.

Дин кинул ткань в раковину и положил свои ладони поверх дрожащих Стайлза, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Тот всё ещё выглядел на грани паники, с частым и рваным дыханием, но, похоже было, что худшее осталось позади. Дин ободряюще улыбнулся.

– Всё в порядке, – он поднял упаковку с компрессами, и мягко начал оборачивать их вокруг груди Стайлза.

Когда Дин закончил, он подвернул края, чтобы закрепить их, и попросил Стайлза подождать, пока сам вышел за сменной одеждой. Взял самые комфортные вещи, которые только смог найти без сильного выворачивания сумки – тяжёлую пару спортивных штанов, ещё одну водолазку, толстовку с несколькими дырами, которая была размера на два больше и прожила больше двадцати лет. Стайлз без возмущений переоделся, проглотил обезболивающие, врученные Дином, и без указания вышел из ванной.

– Вот, сегодня ты спишь на кровати, – сказал Дин, останавливая Стайлза на пути к спальному мешку возле стены. Тот не сопротивлялся – нечто, что одновременно принесло Дину облегчение и беспокойство, потому что тот постоянно возмущался любой попытке уложить его в кровать и всегда выбирал раскладушку или спальный мешок. Учитывая, что Стайлз всегда ставил раскладушку в углу комнаты и спал спиной к стене, Дин в какой-то момент осознал, что это дарило ему чувство безопасности. То, что Стайлз без возмущений свернулся на кровати, которая находилась почти что в центре комнаты, было дичайше странно.

– Дин, – тихо окликнул его отец, чтобы привлечь внимание. Дин ещё раз сжал плечо Стайлза, накинув на него тяжёлое одеяло, и пошёл в главную комнату. Отец закрыл за ним дверь в спальню, скрестив руки на груди, и мрачно посмотрел, что немного беспокоило. – Я так понимаю, то, что ты спросил меня, догнал ли я ровхеда, это означает, что ты нет.

– Нет, – нахмурился Дин. – Я не видел его с момента, как покинул дом.

– Я нашёл его в лесу. Поджаренного до корочки.

Дину потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать сказанное; если отец или он не убили его, но его всё равно поджарили, то это означало лишь одно. Он взглянул в сторону закрытой двери, за которой был Стайлз.

– Но Стайлз не...

– Стайлз не сказал, что попал в него? – спросил отец.

Дин покачал головой и промотал в голове разговор.

– Нет. На самом деле он даже спросил, достали ли мы его.

Отец поджал губы.

– Значит, он либо не знает, что попал, либо по какой-то причине скрывает это, – нахмурился он.

– Но зачем ему это скрывать? – спросил Дин, запутавшись. Ещё кое-что о Стайлзе, что не имело смысла, а список неясностей продолжал расти. – В смысле, мы _дали_ ему шокер, _чтобы_ стрелять.

Отец вздохнул, устало проведя рукой по волосам, и глубоко вдохнул.

– Не знаю, Дин. Не знаю.

***

Джон застегнул молнию своей спортивной сумки, ещё раз осмотрел кровать и прикроватную тумбочку на предмет забытых вещей, а затем повесил сумку на плечо и вышел из комнаты. Он остановился в дверях, задумчиво посмотрев на Стайлза. Пацан молчал всё утро, всё ещё сидя возле стены, когда Джон проснулся, и пошёл сесть за стол только когда тот вернулся с завтраком, кофе и газетой. Если бы его местоположение уже не выдавало, то Джон бы смог понять, что пацан почти не спал по кругам под глазами.

Стайлз снова уставился на чёрно-белую фотографию маленькой девочки в газете, сгорбившись над бумагой на покосившемся столе, и выглядел как ребёнок, у которого только что умер любимый питомец. Джон и сам взглянул на фотографию, только потом пролистывая оставшуюся газету. Возможно, это была фотография для школы – неловкая и натянутая поза, но девочка всё равно улыбалась. Бант в её волосах покосился, словно он упал перед фотографией, и она пыталась сама его поправить.

– Стайлз, – позвал Джон, чтобы привлечь внимание пацана, и подавил желание прикрикнуть, когда тот никак не отреагировал. – Пора собираться. Мы скоро поедем.

– Я смотрел, как он её забрал, – тихо сказал Стайлз, уставившись на фотографию и полностью проигнорировав Джона. – Я _позволил_ ему забрать её. И ничего не сделал.

Джон вздохнул, не уверенный как с этим разбираться, да и нужно ли это вообще. Он позволил бы пацану немного потосковать и разобраться с шоком, но если тот не мог справиться с потерей людей, то долго в охоте он не продержится.

– Таков был план, – указал Джон. – Ты сам так сказал, мы бы никогда не нашли его логово достаточно быстро, чтобы спасти остальных, без наживки и слежки.

– Но он всё равно не сработал. Я должен был сделать что-то этой ночью, – продолжил Стайлз, словно не слышал Джона, ну или слушал вполуха.

Джон снова вздохнул и почесал бороду. Ему бы не помешали ещё хоть несколько часов сна перед тем, как действительно иметь дело с этим. Он поставил сумку на пол, прогнал в голове несколько вариантов того, что можно сказать, прежде чем произнести:

– Стайлз, это грязная работёнка. Иногда люди умирают.

Стайлз ударил ладонями по столу и вскочил так быстро, что стул перевернулся с раздражающим треском.

– Ей было семь! – закричал он, что удивило Джона, хотя тот быстро справился с этим. – И её задрал до смерти грёбанный ровхед, которому я _позволил_ её забрать и совершенно _ничего_ с этим не сделал!

– Иногда люди умирают, – повторил Джон несколько громче, реагируя на срыв. – Иногда дети, – Стайлз стиснул зубы, глядя так, словно это Джон был причиной всех бед. Джон же знал, что тот испытывает, потому что чувствовал то же самое. Как и Дин. Всегда сложно терять жизни на такой работе, особенно детей, но они справлялись. – Это нежелательно, и уж наверняка не честно. Но это обычное течение дел. Если ты не можешь с этим смириться, то, может, тебе не стоит быть здесь.

– Ой, хватит уже этих двусмысленных угроз! – вскричал Стайлз и взмахнул руками. – Не притворяйся, что к этому привыкаешь или принимаешь это! Потому что это не так! Ты понимаешь? Нельзя позволять людям умирать, их нужно защищать!

– Это не двусмысленная угроза, Стайлз, – серьёзно сказал Джон. – Это так. Если ты не готов терять людей по ходу, ты _не продержишься_. Ты просто не можешь в один миг решить стать охотником и уехать в закат, чтобы спасать всех от всего. Ты должен понимать необходимость жертв и справляться с потерями, потому что они будут так или иначе.

Это была именно та соломинка, которая сломала спину верблюда. Выражение лица Стайлза надломилось, стало безнадёжным на короткий момент, прежде чем исчезло за маской. Он бросил на Джона уязвлённый взгляд и выскочил из хижины без единого слова. Дверь захлопнулась за ним, и Джон наблюдал как он пересёк двор и остановился возле импалы. Стайлз запустил пальцы в волосы и крепко дёрнул короткие пряди, так сильно, что Джон поморщился, пнул дерево и уселся на землю возле машины.

– Ты правда считаешь, что он никого не терял? – спросил Дин, прислонившись к дверному косяку спальни.

Джон фыркнул и стал складывать газету.

– Конечно нет. Я знаю, что он кого-то потерял. Никто не доходит до такого без потерь. Я просто не думаю, что он готов продолжать.

– А ты был готов? – спросил Дин.

Джон нахмурился, вопрос застал его врасплох.

– Что?

– После мамы, – объяснил Дин. – Когда только начал охотиться. Был ли ты готов к тому, чтобы постоянно кого-то терять?

Джон стиснул зубы и отвернулся от старшего сына. Правда была в том, что не был, не особо. Он знал, каково это – терять тех, кого должен был защитить, но после Мэри любая потеря воспринималась с огромным трудом. И когда по какой-то причине ему не удавалось напиться, он всегда мог опереться на своих сыновей; Дин говорил, что всё в порядке, а Сэмми спрашивал миллион разных вопросов о небе и лягушках, и тем самым доказывал, что в мире было что-то невинное и драгоценное.

– Собирай свои монатки, – сказал он Дину, расправил плечи и поднял сумку снова. – И Стайлза тоже.

Тот кивнул и ушёл обратно в спальню, пробормотав:

– Так точно.

Джон вышел на крыльцо, выдохнув облачко пара в холодный утренний воздух. Он досчитал до десяти, решив сохранить спокойствие духа, несмотря ни на что, и пересёк двор до машины. Опёрся на импалу возле Стайлза, тело которого было напряжено от злости, совсем как у Сэма перед тем, как он ушёл. Джон никогда не думал, что ему снова придётся иметь дело с подростковыми метаниями и драмами, но каким-то образом этот костлявый пацан занял место в его сердце, так что ему сложно было просто отмахнуться. Теперь он должен был произнести мудрые слова. Именно так вся эта обучающая штука работала; или, по крайней мере, Бобби так это описывал. И чёрт бы побрал Сингера за то, что вообще отправил Стайлза к нему. Джон не был учителем, и уж тем более не хотел втягивать ещё одного ребёнка в этот кошмар.

– Никто не выбирает такую жизнь, Стайлз. С тобой что-то случилось. Ты ещё не достаточно глубоко в этом погряз, всё ещё молод, и тебе не нужно охотиться. И нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы оставить всё это дерьмо, – его голос звучал слишком раздражённо, слишком зло в безветренном воздухе, и он немного поморщился, но позволил словам повиснуть, в ожидании реакции – у Стайлза, в отличие от Сэма с его бойкотами, наверняка найдётся, что ответить.

Тот долгое время молчал, и Джон почти решил, что ошибся, и пацан мог объявить ему бойкот, но потом Стайлз повернулся и осторожно посмотрел на него. Не в первый раз Джон задумался, что за чертовщина произошла с пацаном, чтобы у него появился взгляд, словно у ветерана войны, бывшего в окопах: _что-то_ должно было случиться. Дети не выглядят так от нечего делать. Какая-то его часть хотела принудить Стайлза оставить такую жизнь позади, убраться от охоты и сверхъестественного так далеко, как это возможно. Знал уже, что те, кто мог сбежать, не стали бы, а те, кто не мог, попытались бы.

Через мгновение, Стайлз сглотнул и отвёл взгляд. Казалось, словно он собирался быть честным, но в результате сказал только:

– Я выбрал.

Джон растерянно нахмурился, позволив тишине вытянуть больше ответов.

– Я выбрал, – повторил Стайлз, и провалиться ему на месте, если это не звучало так, словно тот готов был заплакать. Джон неуютно переступил с ноги на ногу. Печаль не была его сильной стороной; более того, она была его слабостью. Он сам не очень хорошо с ней справлялся и не знал, как помочь справиться другим. – Я выбрал, – повторил Стайлз, и в этот раз голос у него дрогнул, а глаза заблестели, когда он поднял взгляд на Джона. Его лицо растянулось в неуместной улыбке сожаления и печали. Он мрачно хихикнул и вытер глаза. – В смысле, может я и не знал что, но я выбрал. Выбрал это, и из-за меня много кто пострадал. И что бы я ни делал, люди всё равно страдают.

Он замолчал, опустил взгляд и решительно уставился на землю. Руки обвил вокруг себя и задрожал. Джон сомневался, что это от холода. Стайлз тяжело дышал и, похоже, делал всё возможное, чтобы не расплакаться. Джон должен был отдать ему должное, он отлично держался и, если честно, не особо хотелось иметь дело с плачущим подростком, потому что это определённо был бы распад равный Чернобыльскому. Но Стайлз был просто ребёнком. Тем, который, судя по всему, прошёл через ад и каким-то образом вышел из него совсем один.

Вполне возможно, что пацан никогда на самом деле не давал себе скорбеть по тем, кто пострадал. Очевидно, что он винил себя, каким бы правдивым или неуместным это чувство вины было. Джон мог сказать ему взять себя в руки. Принять злость. Встать, прекратить плакать и сделать что-то.

Именно это он сказал Сэму. Именно это он сказал и продолжал говорить, Дину.

Возьми себя в руки; будь сильным. Действия важнее тоски.

Он не сказал этого Адаму. Это не то, что сделала бы Кейт. И определённо не то, что сделала бы Мэри. И сейчас Стайлз не нуждался в Джоне. Он нуждался в Мэри.

– Стайлз, – Джон замешкался, пытаясь подобрать слова, которые бы шептала Мэри. Как ободрить. Как успокоить.

– В смысле, не то чтобы нас не предупреждали, – сказал Стайлз и рассмеялся почти истерично. – Он сказал нам, что… что случится, если нас отметят. Но мы не послушали, понимаешь?

Джон нахмурился и кивнул; всё больше это походило на то, что Стайлз как-то ввязался в колдовство. Не то чтобы это было так уж необычно для подростков, хотя они обычно не могли причинить много ущерба. Не до такой степени, на которую намекал Стайлз по крайней мере.

– Мы думали, у нас не было выбора. Но выбор _был_ , только это даже не выбор был тогда. Это было просто, и мы не думали, – он покачал головой и оборвал себя. – Знаешь, как ты делаешь что-то, чтобы спасти кого-то? Даже если это что-то плохое, даже если где-то в глубине души ты знаешь, что не стоит? Ты делаешь это, потому что ты _обязан_ спасти их, и ты сделаешь всё, что угодно.

Джон снова кивнул, в голове возникли образы Мэри и сыновей, а также того, на что он способен ради их спасения, даже несмотря на то, что Стайлз глядел не на него, а куда-то вдаль. Тот больше не дрожал, но его лицо не выражало спокойствия или умиротворения. Только смирение. Отчаяние. Пустоту, словно он отключился.

– Это типа… человек, несколько человек, люди, их забрали, и они могут умереть. И если они умрут, то и много других людей погибнет. И ты это знаешь. Так что ты и другие, вы нашли способ спасти их, даже несмотря на риски. Но тебе без разницы, потому что для тебя это не выбор. Его нет. Ты обязан их спасти. Это _единственный_ путь. Так что ты это делаешь, и все в безопасности. Но вы выпускаете что-то, что не должны были. И теперь люди умирают, и это твоя вина, потому что ты впустил его, ты не был достаточно силён, чтобы удержать его. И затем тот, кто помогал тебе, внезапно умер. И многие другие. И тот, ради кого ты всё это сделал, может быть, тоже мёртв. И всё это твоя вина. И ты задумываешься, обдумываешь снова и снова, а стоило ли оно того? Стоило ли оно того, или тебе нужно было просто отпустить их в самом начале? Было бы лучше просто дать им умереть?

Теперь Стайлз плакал в открытую. Джон вздохнул и потёр бороду.

– Стайлз, – хмуро начал он. – Смотри, ты не можешь винить себя за этот выбор. Всегда сложно отпускать людей, и тебе было бы больно в любом случае. Это не твоя вина.

Стайлз рассмеялся, глухо и удручённо, и провёл рукой по лицу.

– Но это так. Вишенка на чёртовом торте. Это на самом деле моя вина. Всё это, – он снова рассмеялся, и Джон нахмурился, потому что пацан, похоже, терял над собой последний контроль. – Я – тот, из-за кого всё это вообще началось. Идём в лес, найдём труп, сказал я! Это будет весело! Что за придурок!

– Стайлз, – сказал Джон, опустив голос до низкого успокаивающего шелеста, действительно беспокоясь о судорожном дыхании и дрожи, которые быстро походили на вчерашнее в ванной.

– Моя вина, – выдохнул Стайлз. – Это всё моя вина. Не могу, не могу выкинуть это из головы. Оно просто проигрывается снова и снова и никогда не останавливается. Ничего. Я хочу, чтобы это кончилось. Я пытаюсь и пытаюсь. Продолжаю пытаться, несмотря ни на что, и продолжаю всё проёбывать. – Он сдавленно вздохнул, из-за чего сделал себе больно, и встретился взглядом с Джоном, полным такими неприкрытыми уязвимостью и ужасом, что это вызывало какую-то интуитивную реакцию, острый укол страха, который тот не чувствовал с момента потери покоя после смерти Мэри. – Думаю, со мной что-то не так, Джон. – Прошептал Стайлз, ужаснувшись этой идее. – Что-то должно быть. Я сломан, отравлен или проклят. Я всё порчу.

Где-то среди сдавленного дыхания Стайлза и его задушенных слов, Джон не сдержался. Какая-то маленькая часть его, скрытая в глубине, всё ещё звавшаяся утешителем, выбралась наружу, потрясла отцовскую сторону и прижала Стайлза к себе прежде, чем это действие вообще дошло до разума.

Это было неловко, и Джон замер, а Стайлз некоторое время пытался даже вырваться, но в итоге принял объятия. Он крепко цеплялся за куртку Джона и прижимал лицо к его плечу, продолжая бормотать о том, что виноват. Джон же положил подбородок на его голову, крепко прижимая пацана к себе, и мельком задумываясь, как давно Стайлза вообще кто-то обнимал. Подумал о том, как давно он сам кого-то обнимал, включая своих сыновей.

Звук открывшейся двери вырвал Джона из его размышлений, и он взглянул в сторону хижины, встречаясь взглядом с Дином, остановившимся на маленьком крыльце. Тот мог целыми днями это отрицать, но Джон знал, что у него было большое сердце, и он сочувствовал Стайлзу, возможно даже больше, чем сам Джон.

Возвращаясь к пацану у него в руках, он вздохнул и растрепал ему волосы.

– Это не твоя вина, – повторился Джон. – Не твоя.

И если он не особо верил в свои собственные слова – да и как мог, не зная всей истории – это всё ещё было тем, что Стайлзу было необходимо услышать.

***

Бобби вздохнул и потянулся на своём стуле, почувствовав, как спина удовлетворяющее хрустнула. Он потёр лоб и прищурился на маленький шрифт на странице старой книги, когда потянулся за кружкой, чтобы сделать глоток чуть тёплого кофе. Поморщившись от неприятного вкуса, он оставил её, ещё раз направив всё своё внимание на латынь. Телефон разразился пронизывающей трелью, и Бобби выругался, вздрогнув. Кофейная кружка перевернулась на стол, когда он задел её, потянувшись за телефоном.

– Дьявол, – пробормотал Бобби и схватил полотенце с угла, пытаясь вытереть кофе и отстранённо отвечая на звонок. – Свалка Сингера, – сказал он, неловко удерживая телефон между ухом и плечом.

– _Мистер Бобби Сингер?_

Бобби нахмурился из-за незнакомого мужского голоса и немного официального тона.

– У аппарата, чем могу помочь?

– _Это Крис Арджент_ , – сказал мужчина, и Бобби удивлённо поднял брови, даже перестав вытирать пролитый кофе. – _Я надеялся, что Вы могли бы мне помочь кое с чем_.


End file.
